El principe Zero
by Dark S. Oz
Summary: Que es un cero, para que o por que esta ahí, para que sirve, por que es un cero, puede ser mas o no. Encontrado en un habitación del imperio el príncipe Zero debe acostumbrase a una época de 1000 años mas que la suya, a los pony y a su nueva especie de familia, podrá ser feliz o habrá algo que se lo impida, lograra pasar sus demonios o estos lo perseguirán.
1. Despertando

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

El unicornio estaba aterrado, sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar o eso presentía, pero entonces, se estremeció la puerta y entro su hermano.

-¿Qué le pensabas hacer?-hablo en unicornio que acababa de entrar.

-Nada, no sirve para nada-contesto el que hace unos minutos tenía al otro contra la pared.

-él no es una de tus sirvientas, es tu hijo-

-no, sirve para nada. Nunca podrá llenar el puesto de príncipe para que sigue aquí, solo ocupa espacio.-respondió con mucho cinismo, típico del tirano rey.

-¿aprecias tu vida?-pregunto el unicornio de pelaje negro mientras consolaba al otro.

-me piensas matar-rio-eso es lo que eres un asesino, mataste a tu madre por tu hermano y ahora a mí, vamos mátame- rio con ironía le extendió una espada.

-aprecias tu vida y lo único que has hecho es matar, no eres más que un esclavo incluso ellos hablan con más sabiduría que tú, eres un simple asesino al igual mi madre- le dio la espalda llevándose a su hermano en su lomo.

-¿y tú que eres eh?, somos familia y quieras o no también eres un asesino.- contesto este con su típico cinismo.

-soy el hermano de Zero y hare lo que sea por defenderlo, eso soy-contesto el otro intentando salir mientras su padre le cerraba la puerta.

-Zero, que patético, no pudiste decirle de una mañera más cursi.-le dijo tomando la espada que el otro había rechazado.

-no quiero hacer esto, no volverá a atentar contra mi sangre-

-pero yo sí, jajajajaja-dijo con risas

-maldito, mi abuelo era un mejor rey y nunca estarás a su altura.- le grito

Se golpearon ambos, el unicornio más grande tenía un desventaja por el peso, el otro se convertían en humo y lo pasaba fácilmente, ambos estaban muy parejos en poder, más el padre de este lo ataco la espada, haciendo que el costado del otro sangrara profusamente, su padre lo empujo contra la pared y dijo: Donde esta Zero ahora. Después rio cínicamente, hasta que sintió una punzada en el pecho, era el joven Zero quien lo apuñalo con la espada.

-¡No lastimes a Sombra¡-le grito con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que no le gustaba las riñas o pelas.

Es ahí donde Sombra recobro el conocimiento, se quitó de encima a su padre.

-Zero, tranquilo no pasa nada-le dijo al unicornio que no se movía desde que apuñalo a su padre, le quito la espada lentamente. Lo abrazo, pues sabía como era su hermano, cuando le quito su espada, termino su trabajo cortándole desde el estómago hasta la cabeza a su padre.

-yo no quería, enserio, yo solo quería que…..-empezó a llorar Zero.

-tranquilo, Zero, ahora que el murió, el cargo de rey, es mío y te exonero de toda culpa.-intento tranquilizar su hermano

-Pero yo… no quería hacerle daño, solo lo hice…por…instinto-dijo bajando la cabeza y llorando.

-Zero, no lo hiciste por instinto, no eres un asesino, eres un príncipe, y como rey que soy no te culpo ni nadie lo hará- le dijo abrazándolo para que se calmara, sonrió cuando no lo vio y pensó: el reino es mío, solo tengo que manejar a Zero y el reino será mío.

Un voz saco de sus pensamientos a Zero, era la voz de una alicornio rosa, le princesa del imperio de cristal, la princesa Cadence.

-¿y qué es lo último que recuerdas?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-mi hermano, subió al trono, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-contesto Zero que parecía tan joven como en el pasado.

-¿tu hermano?-interrogo el que parecía un guardia por su uniforme, pero no del imperio sino de otro lugar.

-Sombra, se llama Sombra-

Y con esas palabras se quedaron ambos pony mudos, el pony que tenían enfrente no era, ni parecía rudo o poderoso ni mucho menos hostil, ¿Qué iban a hacer?, matarlo ahí, no, claro que no, no era peligroso ni mínimamente, más bien parecía más un esclavo que un antiguo príncipe atrapado en una habitación que no dejaba correr el tiempo, parecía un inútil a como lo vieran, pero si en realidad era un príncipe ¿Por qué no le dijo algo Celestia?, lo único que se les ocurrió fue entretenerlo un momento y llamarle a Celestia, pues aún estaban bajo sus órdenes.

FLAHSBACK:

-tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Zero, Celestia-dijo Sombra a su amigo

-¿Por qué?, sufre de algo-

-no, solo que-suspiro-cuando lo civiles eran esclavos, los demonios encerrados en el hielo, los dominaban, mi madre como la bruja que era, los encerraba en Zero, sellándolos en su interior con poderes de magia oscura, un día llego uno llamado Dark Horse King, en esta casi mueren mi madre y Zero al momento del sellado, y últimamente él ha tenido ataques de energía oscura, simplemente la libera, no sé qué hacer-dijo el con una amarga tristeza.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto con una notable preocupación

-lo necesario, si tu tuvieras que elegir entre ¿tú y Luna a quien elegirías?-

-Claro que a Luna, porque lo preguntas.-

-el hechizo es simple, yo elegiré y cundo lo haga sería un honor que tú me detuvieras y cuidaras a Zero, bueno eso si yo no lo pongo a salvo antes-dijo el dándole un sonrisa.

-yo no sé qué decirte más que hare lo necesario…-le tapó la boca Sombra.

-Por favor, hazlo por Zero no por mí, tú ya sabes cómo es.-dijo el

-Sombra puedes confiar en mí-le dijo Celestia.

FIN DEL FASHL BACK

- y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Celestia a Cadence, Twilight y Shining Armor, les explico mientras que Zero estaba comiendo algo, pues dormir alrededor de 1000 años puede dejarte algo hambriento.

-y eso le diremos a Zero, no podemos decirle que su hermano es el mayor monstruo del imperio por su, culpa y que le diremos al pueblo.-dijo Shining

-¡No es su culpa en primera, en segunda no le diremos eso ya tengo una excusa, en tercera el pueblo debería de estar feliz, hoy se encontró a un antiguo príncipe!-dijo con la voz real de Canterlot a Shining.

Todos se quedaron muy callados con el grito que dio Celestia, sabían que no le deberían de llevar la contra en esos momentos, no era muy buena idea, si no querías terminar en la orca aunque eso era un viejo mito. Celestia se retiró enojada, bueno es que conocía al pony e incluso lejos de lo que decían del él podía ser de mucha ayuda, en especial para planear un estrategia de guerra o resolver crimines ya que la mayoría de las veces pensaba no sentía, pero si era algo sensible. Solo le tenía que decir que su hermano se encontraba o muerto o en el hielo, y proponerle que fuera príncipe pues por ley le correspondía. ¿qué iba a hacer?.


	2. Noticias para Zero

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

Celestia toco a la puerta del comedor donde estaba Zero, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía si conservaba es peculiar forma de ser, en las palabras más respetuosas Zero era un pacifista y un pony muy fácil de engañar, además de tener cierta formada de comportarse y una personalidad muy servicial y algo sensible, así que ¿cómo le diría que no podría ver a su hermano en mucho tiempo o nunca jamás lo volvería a ver?, entro al comedor y lo vio "Desayunando" pues lo único que comía eran cosas dulces o con mucha azúcar, tenía razón era el mismo de siempre, pero no podía culparlo, para él era un desayuno, dulces y postres junto con cualquier cosa azucarada, bueno para pinkie y Celestia era un buen desayuno.

-Zero, ¿cómo estás?-pregunto, el solo la miro por unos segundos como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí enfrente.

-estoy bien princesa-dijo con un reverencia que duro un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no te levantas?-pregunto curiosa por la actitud del unicornio.

-no me ha dicho que me levante aun-

Ella lo miro en cara de póker face y solo le dijo sonriendo: puedes levantarte.

Después de eso Celestia le dio un cálido abrazo el cual Zero no se lo esperaba, el solo imito el gesto sonrojándose al instante, cosa que Celestia noto, ella lo había notado en el pasado pero no le dio importancia alguna, más en esta vez le podía sacar algo de provecho si es que el pony sentía algo, y no es que fuera mala sino que sería mejor que una pony de confianza le digiera la noticia que un total extraño, o ¿no? Y sería aún mejor si el sintiera algo por ella. Sombra le dijo una vez que era muy hábil para la escuela y la termino antes que toda su clase, y le llamaba la atención la historia, y que sería muy útil planeando estrategias de guerra, claro que Celestia podría aprovechar todo eso, bueno algo le tenía que ganar si iba a cuidar al pony de ahora en adelante.

-Zero, tengo que decirte algo-dijo ella

-Es sobre Sombra ¿verdad?-dijo el agachando la cabeza

-sí-contesto ella, ok Celestia si le vamos a mentir que se lo crea, pensó ella para sus adentros.

-sé que no es rey desde hace mucho, pero no sé por qué-dijo el

-una bruja lo hechizo haciendo lo un tirano, el protegió a ti y al imperio cuando me pidió que lo detuviera encerrándolos en el hielo, hace poco quiso regresar aun con la maldición, pero el corazón de cristal usado por un drago y seis pony lo detuvieron-dijo ella poniéndole un ala en la espalda dándole confort.

-Entiendo, y ¿algún día se podrá librar de esta maldición?-dijo el con una frialdad nueva en el pony y sin tacto alguno.

Celestia se quedó sorprendida de la reacción del pony, ella esperaba otra cosa, negación, ira u odio o algo más pero so eso, no era normal en el pony, lo normal sería que se pusiera a llorar, pero en vez de eso nada, absolutamente nada.

-sí, algún día podrá salir y reinar de nuevo-dijo ella aun con el ala detrás de él.

-supongo que los civiles no saben nada de esto ¿no?-dijo agachando las orejas, pues la idea de decirle eso a los civiles y que no lo entendieran simplemente no le gustaba.

-supones bien-pero que pasa aquí, pensó ella

-dime Zero ¿sabías algo de esto antes que yo te dijera algo?-pregunto matando su duda

-no, solo Sombra me dijo que probablemente se ausentaría un poco, además que me dijo que si el no estuviera debía tener la misma confianza en usted que le tengo a Sombra-dijo el

Confianza, pensó ella, lo logro, podría usar al pony sin ni siquiera tener que hacer un esfuerzo, pero también no podría abusar puesto que era un amigo de ella, pero aun claro que él podría trabajar junto a ella, incluso como consejero ya que el siempre buscaba el bienestar de las demás sobre el suyo.

-bueno Zero no tienes por nada de qué preocuparte, yo les diré al pueblo y te coronaremos príncipe ¿te parece?-dijo ella tomando un cupcake.

-sí, pero el ser príncipe se me hace algo complicado-

-bueno no tendrás que hacer mucho, aun eres algo joven para encargarte de un reino, además me gustaría llevarte a equestria, ¿claro si gustas?-

-¿equestria? Mi hermano me dijo que ese lugar era muy bonito, me parecía muy bien que me llevara a equestria- contesto el entusiasmado

-seria para que me ayudes algunos asuntos nada difíciles, pero además de adoptarte como miembro de la familia real, tu hermano te dejo a mi cargo-

-sería un honor ser parte de la familia real, pero ¿no cree que es algo excesivo? es decir no quisiera incomodar-

-para nada Zero tu presencia no es ninguna incomodidad es más me siento muy cómoda con Tigo, serias de mucha ayuda para mí en asuntos reales- dijo abrazando al pony, pues ciertamente el plan de ella estaba viento en popa, ves Celestia es un pony de gustos simples fácil de tratar, muy fácil, pensó ella.

-gracias-dijo él, sonrojándose por la cercanía de Celestia.

Y ahora ¿Qué? Se preguntaban, Shining y Cadence, el rey sombra fue una vez su más grande enemigo, y eso era un total mentira, que debían hacer decirle al pueblo, o guardarlo en secreto.

Después de discutirlo Cadence fue a buscar a Celestia y le pregunto: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de lo de Zero?

-Creí que él estaba muerto-contesto ella.

-¿Y por qué nos pusiste a cargo?, si nos dijiste sobre esto-volvió a cuestionar

-Porque sabía que ustedes son diferentes, mira a tus cenadores o consejeros, ¿Qué crees que habrían hecho?, con el miedo que le tienen a Sombra, matarían a Zero, tú y Shining son diferentes, son pony con los que puedo confiar y ustedes piensan diferentes, no en avaricia sino en sentimientos, no son máquinas del imperio sino tienen almas y por eso decidí ponerlos a ustedes, porque son especiales.-contesto ella

-Tía, yo solo intento tratar a los demás como me gustaría que me trataran a mí –dijo ella

-Es por eso que serás recordara como parte del imperio cuando hallas muerto, porque tú y Shining saben gobernar no con la cabeza si no con el corazón-

-Tú también actúas así, también serás recordada por tu reinado.-dijo abrazándola

-¿crees que nos podamos quedar en un habitación yo y twilight?-

-es tu casa tía, porque no le llamas a Luna para la coronación de Zero-

-¿No te opones a la coronación?-pregunto la mayor

-No, ni yo ni Shining nos oponemos, incluso podríamos tenerlo aquí como un príncipe-

-No lose pero ya decidirá el-

-por cierto donde esta tía-

-¡Eres genial Zero, así el imperio estará protegido contra todo ataque!- lo felicito Shining

-bueno trabajaba haciendo planes de guerra ofensivos y defensivos-contesto en tono bajo, pues el pony no estaba acostumbrado a ser felicitado.

-con razón, es una de las mejores estrategias que he visto- dijo tomando el papel en sus manos y sosteniéndolo, y claro que era una buena estrategia de guerra, un blitzkrieg ofensivo y defensivo al mismo tiempo. Una estrategia muy bien elaborada y en muy poco tiempo, no era muy raro en el pony pues había trabajado para Sombra haciendo estrategias defensivas para el imperio que hoy eran conocidas en toda equestria por academias militares y el ejército.

FLASBACK

Estaban Zero y Sombra sentado, desayunado pero como siempre Zero prefería comer lo dulce primero y lo "amargo" en sus palabras al último.

-¿Y no comes cosas nutritivas eh?-Cuestiono Sombra

-No me gustan, me sabe mala la lengua cuando las cómo-dijo el otro haciendo de lado las zanahorias.

-ummmmm ya veo,¿ y que planes tienes para hoy?-

-quisiera ayudarte, claro sino te importa-dijo el otro haciendo de lado el heno, que en sus palabras no sabía a nada.

-voy a planear estrategias defensivas, te interesa-

-alguna como un blitzkrieg-

-¿un qué?- pregunto confundido por el término

-Es una estrategia que en alemán significa ataques y victorias rápidas alrededor de diversos frentes, se consigue poniendo unidades rápidas al frente y dejar unidades lentas y de gran magnitud destructiva atrás, confundiendo al enemigo-

-¿Sabes de guerra eh?-

-lo leí en un libro-

-vamos al terminar el desayuno, y no comas lo que no quieres, desde hoy el reino empezara a cambiar-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-¿Zero, entonces ayudabas en las estrategias eh?-

-Yo trabajaba para mi hermano, haciendo la mayor parte de las estrategias defensivas y ayudaba con algunas ofensivas-dijo él.

Shining se sorprendió, pensaba que el pony era un inútil pues a simple vista eso era lo que se veía de él, era casi un militar pero había un problema era mucho más defensivo que ofensivo, era para proteger no para atacar y con la guerra con los simuladores era casi imposible defenderse sin atacar.

Celestia iba a buscar a Zero, para decirle sobre las portadoras y el dragón deseando que no estuviera enojado con ellas, pues aunque Sombra no hubiera querido hacer nada de lo que hacia ella estaría enojada si fuera si hermano Sombra pero ya vería que le diría Zero.

-No os culpo de nada a ellas-dijo el cuándo le terminaron de explicar sobre el corazón de cristal.

Bueno eso lo dijo antes de que le terminaran de explicar, bueno es que solo tomo un libro de historia, y empezó a leerlo, claro que pego un grito cuando leyó que casi paso mil años dormido en su habitación, y desde 1 hora no se dejaba de ver en el espejo.

-¿Qué tanto te ves?-dijo Cadence

-Pase mil años y no he cambiado nada-

-¿Por qué no las culpas de nada Zero?-pregunto Celestia

-sabía que tenían que detener a Sombra cuando este debajo del hechizo, es más creo que hicieron lo correcto-dijo jalándose la cara

-sabía que lo entenderías, sabes también paso algo con Luna pero gracias a ellas está bien-dijo Celestia

-¿la princesa está bien?-dijo algo exaltado dejado de lado el espejo

-Si está bien gracias al poder de los elementos de la armonía-

-leí sobre ellos, ¿pero usted no los controlaba?-

-hace mucho pero ya no, ahora están en un árbol y la portadora de la magia se convirtió en princesa y vive con migo-dijo Celestia, aunque Zero la miraba como hace unos segundos él se miraba al espejo.

-usted tampoco ha cambiado en nada, se ve tan joven como antes-dijo casi sorprendido y sin pensar

-no me veo joven, soy joven- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

Cadence y Celestia rieron, más Zero no pareció entender el chiste o la gracia de la oración, luego Celestia se puso seria y dijo: soy joven Cadence, solo mírame no te parezco joven. Dijo casi en tono de regaño.

-¿y la pony que te acompañaba?- pregunto Zero

-es una portadora y fue a decirle a las demás que vinieran para tu coronación-dijo Celestia seria por la acción de Cadence

-pero, antes no le tiene que decir al pueblo sobre mi hermano y yo-

-si por eso es que me voy a tomar vacaciones para hacer esto, y disfrutar mi juventud-dijo sacándole la lengua a Cadence.

-ah ok- contesto el

Para engañar al pueblo, tenía un diario falso de Sombra que el mismo le dio, para que lo dejara de evidencia quien reinara actualmente, tuviera que hacer príncipe por ley a Zero, y que el pueblo lo respetara y a su recuerdo o si él llegaba al trono sin la maldición, usarlo para quitarse algo de culpa de encima.

_**Zero es un reflejo de lo que soy**_


	3. La noticia y la torre del reloj

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PUBLICO, MLP LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

-Ponies del Imperio de cristal, hoy no les vengo a hablar como una líder sino como una pony arrepentida, y a nombre mío, de mi hermana y del resto de la familia real le tengo que pedir un disculpa a un pony el cual no está presente en cuerpo sino en alma, tras una exhaustiva revisión de una evidencia que cambiara la forma de ver a un soberano cuyas acciones más sobresalientes públicamente, fueron a causa de un maleficio que la bruja mayor, amante del rey Paltin, del pony que estoy hablando no puede ser otro que el rey Sombra-dicho esto todos los pony se estremecieron.

-calma súbditos míos, la nueva evidencia es un diario donde se describe los años que el maleficio reino al rey, convirtiéndolo así en el tirano que todos recuerdan, yo mismo doy mi palabra de que el diario es real y el rey fue hechizado, yo misma lo eh leído, la princesa twilight puede autentificar, ante ustedes, sé que no es fácil aceptar tal verdad, pero el rey es responsable de el gran crecimiento del imperio y de muchas cosas más que hoy no solo el imperio sino toda equestria disfruta, ahora para demostrar mi arrepentimiento y el de la familia de cristal, se hará un investigación sobre el rey y yo determinare según el concepto más imparcial, el si el rey sombra se merece nuestro perdón y acogimiento dentro de los grandes reyes ecuestríanos, recuerdo que los cite para dos cosas, y se encontró al antiguo príncipe del imperio de cristal el hermano del rey sombra, autodenominado el príncipe Zero.-al decir esto todos los pony se quedaron callados

-Él es un príncipe que ha dormido unos mil años aproximadamente y él puede autentificar el diario, para que vean que el príncipe tiene sangre azul, les hice unas pruebas de ADN, que todos podrán solicitar si quieren información, ya dicho esto yo misma hace unos 1000 años aproximadamente, he hablado con el pony y le puedo asegurar que no tiene deseos de venganza ni nada parecido, él ni siquiera quiere ser príncipe, más por la nueva información y pruebas legalmente lo es y en 1 semana será su coronación, todos están invitados y responderá algunas de las preguntas que se la hagan, hoy no me acompaña puesto que está ocupado en asuntos del reino.-dicho esto respondió algunas preguntas que ya se esperaba y tenía una respuesta ensayada para ellas, casi fueron las misma que le hicieron cuando Luna fuera traída del espíritu de Nightmare Moon. Ja rio internamente fue igual que con Luna, y si había problemas como Equestria domino al Imperio hace muchos años, podría traer a la fuerza militar si hubiera un problema o hubiera un pony que lleve su inconformidad mas halla de los comentarios.

Claro que todo no fue miel sobre hoyuelas para Zero durante los 3 primeros días, la mayoría de los pony le hacían o una mala cara o no le hablaban claro eso con alguien de la familia real a lado de el pero sin eso eran capaces de hacerlo trizas, bueno es que se sentían algo intimidados pues tenían que tratar de príncipe al hermano de un tirano, algo que nunca se había visto en la historia, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Ya para el cuarto día llego un carta con una amenaza de muerte a Zero, más Celestia quien ya se prevenía esto y la tomo antes.

-rastréala-dijo entregándole la carta a Shining

-¿Qué es?-pregunto este confundido por la seria cara y el comportamiento de Celestia, conocida por llevar la calma en situaciones muy difíciles.

-Un maldito que se quiere pasar de listo-contesto ella

-¿otra?-pregunto el levantado una cella

-¿Cómo que otra?, hay más de estas ¿Por qué no has hecho algo?-pregunto confundida pero enojada a la vez

El pony abrió un cofre de un tamaño considerable, en el un mundo de papeles donde se escribía la peste de seres que podrían llegar a ser los pony, era un lenguaje tan vulgar y soez que al leerlo Celestia cambio la cara de ira a preocupación, de preocupación a tristeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto

-estamos yendo por los principales sospechosos y de ahí los duques y personas con cierto poder social o dinero-dijo Shining buscando entre las nuevas cartas los sospechosos.

Poco tiempo después Celestia fue a buscar a Zero y lo encontró cantando una canción algo triste

-en el lugar donde la luz no puede llegar, ¿Qué estoy cantando?, y aunque solo soy un juguete que imita, ¿tengo derecho a tener un corazón?-canto el con una voz tenue y limpia

Ella hizo rompió un rama para no interrumpirlo y ala ves si, para que no se diera cuenta de que lo oyó, pero que si se callara, no le molestaba su voz solo que sumada la canción con la tristeza que tenía podría ponerse a llorar y eso era lo que menos quería sino darle fuerza a Zero, para que no se asustara.

-Zero, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto

-es respecto a las cartas verdad-dijo bajando las orejas

-sí, pero no tienes la culpa de nada.-dijo ella envolviéndolo con una ala.

-tengo miedo-dijo el, con la cabeza abajo y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Zero, no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar-dijo ella abrazando al pony.

Celestia sabía que los niños o jóvenes lloran porque quieren atención o para que los consuelen y es porque son jóvenes, pero cuando no pueden evitarlo, empieza el peligro, en este caso Zero no podía evitarlo y por eso se fue a los jardines del palacio a un árbol grande, él no quería atención solo no podría evitarlo, y ahí es cuando los verdaderos sentimientos se hacen presentes, el pony sentía miedo.

-tengo entendido que nadie te ha dicho de las cartas para evitar que te preocuparas ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo ella

-en lo alto de la torre del reloj, ella ríe y me dijo que los pony no me querían que me han enviado cartas mas no las he visto, y luego me mostro unas y ahí termine de sonar-dijo llorando del miedo que le producía el recuerdo

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Celestia sorprendida por la contestación

-la pony que se me aparece cuando, abro los ojos bajo el agua-contesto llorando

¿Qué pony hablaba Zero?, no podría ser una pesadilla o si, y si lo fuera Luna no se habría encargado de ella, pues también estaba en el castillo, pero si también la había visto en otro lado no podría ser pesadilla sino un trauma, un trauma no podría ser pues le había revelado información actual, y ella sabía que Zero jamás mentiría, lo conoció bastante en un poco tiempo cuando Sombra aun no tenía a Dark Horse King dominándolo, pero entonces que era eso. Pensó rápidamente Celestia.

-¿En qué torre del reloj ella ríe?-pregunto buscando una respuesta

-no lo sé, solo sé, que está en un bosque-dijo el secándose la lagrimas

Bueno Luna debería de entrar en los sueños del pony, y ver qué era eso o a que le tenía miedo.

-¿Zero, como era tu madre?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

-no lo sé nunca la conocí, mi padre decía que por mi culpa y la de Sombra ella murió-

-la muerte no es tu culpa ni la de nadie ¿Por qué decía es?, ¿murió en el parto o algo así?-

-no, es solo que no lo recuerdo era muy pequeño, ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro-dijo el

-no temas yo te protegeré, no debes de hacer caso de lo que dicen los pony, solo que tienen miedo de que alguien tan joven como tú los gobierne es solo eso-dijo ella, dándole un abrazo, ya que la pregunta fallo y solo lo hizo que se deprimiera más.

-lo intentare-

5 HORAS DESPUES, y en la habitación de Zero

-y que viste- pregunto Celestia su hermana cuando salió de los sueños de Zero.

-es un recuerdo y algo más, pero no es una pesadilla, no puedo hacer nada sin correr el riesgo de lastimarlo.

-¿recuerdo de qué?, o de ¿Quién?-pregunto ella

-no lo sé, no pude ver su rostro solo vi las cartas y la torre del reloj, no vi a Zero, para ser un sueño era muy extraño-dijo luna preocupada por su nuevo amigo, pues desde hace 3 días ella y él se desvelaban viendo las estrellas Luna hablando de ellas, y Luna lo consideraba un nuevo amigo, cosa rara pues los únicos con quien se juntaba eran niños en la nightmare night.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-y me puedes ayudar Luna-dijo Zero

-lo intentare pero creo que no es una pesadilla sino un mal recuerdo-dijo ella

-pero solo recuerdo eso la torre del reloj, no recuerdo más-

-oh Zero, me dijiste que no conociste a tu madre verdad-interrumpió Celestia

-si, ni siquiera la recuerdo-

-bueno porque no vas a distraerte a ver si ves algo en la biblioteca o archivos del castillo-

-no lo había pensado, iré de a ver de una vez-dicho esto tomo camino hacia los archivos y biblioteca privada del castillo

-Luna, no viste su rostro ¿verdad?-pregunto un ves se quedaron solas

-no, porque lo preguntas-

-tengo una ligera sospecha-

RECUERDO DE CELESTIA

-y Sombra no ¿tienes padres?-

-los mate a ambos-

-si se lo de tu padre, pero no sé nada de tu madre-

-ella era un peligro para Zero, estaba loca e hice lo que tenía que hacer-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Luna también fue a buscar por su parte, pero no archivos sobre la familia Sombra, si no recuerdos familiares que podrían ayudarla a aliviar las pesadillas de su nuevo amigo, Zero.

-mmmmmm, no hay nada, no, y no-decía viendo cofres de recuerdos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que encontró una foto de lo que parecía una Reyna o algo así en los archivos del rey.

-valla que si estaba loco el padre de Zero, esta horrible la yegua, y miren su peinado, que familia-se dijo a sí misma.

-tendré que entrar y ver en los sueños de Zero otras ves, pero esta vez entrare a la torre, y también dejar de hablar sola-dijo abriendo unas cajas

-te tengo-dijo al tomar una foto de la torre del reloj con la que soñaba Zero

-si soy la mejor-se dijo a ella misma

Saliendo fue a buscar a Zero, en los archivos pero antes de eso se encontró son twilight.

-eh twilight, creí que estabas en ponyville-

-fui ayer y hoy llegue, para decirle a mis amigas que vengan para la coronación y esas cosa-dijo ella

-oh y bueno creí que te quedaste por la biblioteca-

-no, tengo cosas que hacer-

-twilight estamos de vacaciones-dijo Luna

-sí, pero ya me conoces-dijo ella algo apenada por su comportamiento algo excesivo a la hora de trabajar.

-bueno tengo que hablar con Zero-dijo luna

-creo que esta con spike, en la biblioteca-

-ok-dijo a la lejanía Luna

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

-no puede ser no hay nada-dijo spike tirándose al suelo

-si hemos revisado cada archivo pero no hay nada-contesto el

-oye y ¿Cómo es la pony que se te aparece bajo el agua cuando abres loa ojos?-pregunto spike como buen chismoso que era

-es algo blanca, con un aspecto como si llevara toda la vida bajo el agua, su cara está llena de furia y siento como si me ahogara cuando la veo-dijo el bajando las orejas

-suena muy aterrador-

-demasiado, es la misma de mis sueños-

En eso entre Luna con la foto en el casco

-esta es la torre del reloj ¿no? Zero-pregunto Luna

-si es esa como la encontraste-dijo el sorprendido

Y así paso toda la tarde, buscando información sobre la torre del reloj mas nunca se hayo su paradero, mas tarde Luna entro a los sueños de Zero

EN EL SUEÑO DE ZERO

-ummm y donde estoy-se decía Luna a si misma.

Camino por un sendero bañado con la luna, hasta llegar a la torre del reloj, esta se veía casi idéntica de la imagen más ahora era de noche, entro preguntando si había alguien o si Zero se encontraba ahí, empezó a subir por la escalera de caracol

-para ser un sueño esto está muy bien diseñado, parece mas un recuerdo que se proyecta en un sueño-hablo sola

Siguió subiendo y empezó a oír una risa, risa que le emanaba un miedo que no experimentaba desde que se encontraba en la luna, una risa que bien no era el motivo de la pesadilla sino de quien la provocaba, subió hasta el último piso, pero entre más subía más se parecía a un castillo a una especie de máquina y no aun reloj, entro y vi a Zero llorando en un rincón, amarado con unas cadenas de hierro mientras la bruja lo maldecía con palabras que jamás se borrarían de su mente, eran palabras tan soeces que costaba creer que existían.

-no ya cállate-grito Zero

Solo la bruja reía, parecía que oían cosas diferentes, pues Zero le contestaba frases que no tenían que ver con el contexto, entonces lo entendió las pesadillas eran provocadas por una maldición no por un trauma.

-yo jamás lastimaría a Celestia ni a Luna-

-lo harás la marca de la oscuridad esta en ti, y terminara consumiéndote-

-nunca dudare, incluso si eh de luchar, incluso si eso significa volver la espada contra ti-

-mátame como lo hizo tu hermano-

-mi hermano jamás mataría a alguien incluso si fuere malvado igual que tu-

-eso piensas tú-

Luna se hartó de no saber que decía la conversación y entonces vio el rostro de la pony, por un lado parecía el deformado y horrible rostro que vio en la imagen de la bruja pero mucho peor , y por otro parecía creyó haber visto en otra parte el rostro .ok debían detener el sueño, ya era demasiado para Zero y ya había visto el rostro de la pony, se acercó a Zero pero al tocarlo cambiaron de escenario a una versión del catillo de cristal destruido y en ruinas, a lo lejos un pony solitario que parecía ser el responsable de toda la devastación del imperio, un ambiente post-apocalíptico, causado por el pony que ahora los veía fijamente y se acercaba a ellos. En ese entonces aparecieron ambos en la cama de Zero, se despertó antes de verle la cara al pony, o que los atacara.

Zero estaba sonrojado con la cobija tapándole la cara o gran parte de ella, pues termino compartiendo cama con la princesa Luna, ella por su parte rio de la actitud infantil del pony.

-entonces ese era el rostro que ves bajo el agua Zero- pregunto sin salirse de la cama

-si- solo contesto el pony apenado, ella solo rio más por la actitud del pony

-y dime porque estas así-

Después de mucho silencio dijo:

-nunca eh estado en la cama con un yegua-dijo sin pensar y arrepintiéndose y sonrojándose al instante, pues el comentario se puede malentender

-jajajajaja-se rio Luna

-no es lo que se puede entender, es solo que- y Luna lo callo

-si sé a qué te refieres Zero, solo me pareció gracioso el momento-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. La verdad de la torre y el titan

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

Shining Armor sabía que si alguien podría convencer a Celestia de una orden de restricción hacia el palacio era Zero, y él estaba preocupado por la salud del pony, pues las cartas que le habían hecho llegar no eran nada alentadoras, y él desde hace rato deseaba una orden de restricción puesto que una noche un pervertido casi lo espía cuando estaba en su habitación junto con Cadence y quería su intimidad, lo único que tenía que hace era convencer a Celestia o a Cadence de una orden de restricción, y ahí es donde entra Zero, probablemente eso sería usar al pony pero era por su propio bien, la acción caía en la categoría: "lo hice por su bien"

Zero estaba con Rarity, quien le hacía los últimos retoques al traje que este portaría en la coronación, en eso entro Shining.

-hola Zero, Rarity-dijo al entrar

-si pase, y no moleste-dijo la pony en sus asuntos que la mantenía tan distraída como para ignorar a ambos.

-Zero, ¿no te sientes algo?, no se ¿molestó con el comportamiento de los pony?-pregunto yendo al grano.

-no, porque lo preguntas-

Mierda pensó Shining, su plan se había ido al carajo, pero aun había forma de recuperarlo ¿no?.

-seguro, es parte de ser príncipe que haiga pony así pero, si te molestan ¿dime?-

-no, bueno hay algo pero es una estupidez-

¡Sí!, pensó Shining, el plan podría funcionar

-no, vamos dime si merece tu tiempo no es una estupidez-

-pero es algo muy cutre, no tiene mucha importancia-

-nahhhhh, vamos dime-dijo Shining feliz

-bueno….él te lo dejaron coserse demás, el pastel lo hicieron con harina que estaba seca, el corazón de cristal está sucio y no está en funcionamiento la máquina de mi abuelo, la biblioteca está muy sucia, la comida estaba fría, el vino estaba rancio, la uvas estaban tenían semilla, la fruta estaba seca en su mayoría y la armadura del imperio no funcionaría ante un guerra es muy frágil y muy pesada.-dijo el pony finalmente

-no, a eso no me refería, sino a los pony, no te incomoda nada de los pony-dijo Shining desesperado.

-bueno si, son algo incultos, deberían pasar más tiempo en la escuela que en el coliseo o más tiempo leyendo, o haciendo otras actividades-

-no eso no me refiero-dijo desesperado

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-

-nada, me refería a las amenazas que recibimos-dijo calmándose

-bueno si, pero supongo que es muy normal-dijo pony bajando la cabeza

-ya veré que hacer-dijo retirándose

Cuando terminaron el pony se fue a la biblioteca, a estudiar un poco la historia de equestria y del reino en sí.

Mientras tanto Celestia y Luna estaban buscando entre las cajas que Luna reviso antes, pero no encontraba el retrato que buscaba

-¿segura que estaba aquí?-

-sí, pero no lo encuentro-

-¿y esa es la pony que viste en los sueños de Zero?-

-si-

-¿y quién era?-

-fíjate que se presentó pero se me olvido su nombre-dijo Luna con ironía

-no tienes que ser así con migo Luna-dijo Celestia

-no hagas preguntas estúpidas-contesto

Después de eso, Celestia salió a buscar a Zero quien estaba en la habitación de Sombra, una habitación espacial que solo Zero logro abrir con un sello mágico de un nivel que apenas twilight podría controlar, pero entonces eso significaba que Zero era poderoso o ¿Qué?, y si lo era por que manejaba la mayoría de las cosas con los cascos en vez de usar las manos, era un unicornio, podría usar magia. Le preguntaría, tenía que saberlo y si podría usar magia podría ser de beneficio para equestria.

-¡Celestia que no lea eso¡-grito luna entrando a la habitación que Celestia iba a entrar

-En lo alto de la torre del reloj, sentada en una silla, ríes, ¿eres el demonio o eres mi madre?-dijo Zero, al ver la imagen y leer el reverso de esta, era la misma pony de sus sueños, era la loca de la torre del reloj.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con lágrimas en la cara.

-¿qué sucedió?, ¿porque intento matarme?, ¿Por qué ahora recuerdo la torre?, ¿Por qué me odiaba?, ¿Quién era en verdad?-dijo Zero llorando.

-Zero, yo lo siento-dijo Celestia cubriéndolo con un ala.

-¿sabes la verdad?-dijo Zero mirando a los ojos de Celestia, la mirada lagrimosa e inocente del pony la hizo decir todo lo que ella sabía.

-veras Zero, yo, creí que Sombra me mentía, pero, el mato a tu madre, ella intentaba ahogarte continuamente decía locuras y era un peligro para ti, es por eso que la ves debajo del agua es el último recuerdo que tienes de ella, la sueñas puesto que te dejo un miedo inmenso en ti, no sé nada de la torre del reloj-dejo de hablar para abrazar a Zero

-decía que soy malo ¿no?-dijo el pony llorando abrazado de Celestia

-¿lo soy? ¿Soy malo?- pregunto otra vez con los ojos en Celestia

-no, no lo eres-dijo ella

Luna podría haber parada todo esto pero, se dio cuenta muy tarde y lo único que hizo Celestia fue darle más tristeza a Zero, Celestia se culpaba a si misma lo único que había hecho en estos 4 días fue darle malos recuerdos a Zero.

Después de eso y que Zero se calmara y levantara la cabeza un poco le presentaron al resto de las portadoras pues solo conocía a twilight y rarity, oh y spike pero no portaba un elemento.

Y como serían las portadoras se preguntaba Zero de seguro serian algo así como unas heroínas, o serian como unas guerreras, o quizás solo serían pony que estuvieron en el lugar indicado en el momento indicando, o quizá nada de eso, quizá solo pony normales que viven vidas normales y rara vez tienen una que otra aventura.

-es un placer conocerlas portadoras-dijo Zero, quien se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento y ya estaba frente a ellas. No parecían la gran cosa solo unas pony normales, pero el sabia su importancia. Dio una reverencia que duro más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no te levantas?-pregunto twilight

-ustedes no han dicho que me levante majestades-dijo Zero

Algunas rieron por el comentario del pony, nunca les habían dicho majestades ni algo parecido, es más nunca le reconocieron el haber salvado a equestria.

-puedes levantarte-hablo twilight

-no somos una majestad, solo somos pony normales-dijo Applejack, algo apenada por el comentario del pony

-pero si lo son, que la mayoría de los pony no lo reconozcan es otra cosa pero yo si-contesto el pony

De ahí las repuestas fueron variadas como unas apenadas: gracias de fluttershy, un: oki doki loki de pinkie, un: ya era hora de que alguien lo reconociera de Rainbow Dash, un: que muchacho más considerado de rarity, un: no es necesario de Applejack y un: gracias de twilight.

Después de eso se dirigieron a los jardines reales, donde no los pudo acompañar Celestia ni Shining, pues hubo un problema con la guardia que los entretuvo un rato, dejando a las portadoras, Cadence y Luna junto con Zero y spike.

-y ¿Qué será eso que los entretuvo?-dijo spike

-spike-regaño twilight

-sí que será- pregunto Luna

-no lo sé-

-¿ya sintieron?-pregunto Zero, levantándose

-¿Qué?-pregunto twilight

-la energía, es muy rara e indescriptible-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno

-oh yo lo siento-dijo Luna

-ahora es mucho mayor, pero una energía está bajando-dijo haciendo más brillar su energía, un brillo rojo salía de su cuerno

-si yo también la siento, pero quien pierde esa energía, es muy raro, como si fuera una lucha-dijo twilight

-¿y quién peleara?-pregunto spike

-no lo se solo se que es una yegua-dijo Zero- y ahora su energía es mucho mayor como si fuera interminable-agrego

-¿Cómo sabes que es yegua?-le pregunto Luna confundida

-porque siento esa aura es una yegua, peleando contra unos 20 seres de diferente mana, como si los 20 golpearan al mismo tiempo, no pelea contra un ser hecho de 20 seres, unido por su mana y son de diferentes especies pero son unidos entre sí, reconozco 3 de esas mana por ser las más predominantes, pero solo conozco 2, una es de dragones y otra de pony, pero ese ser tiene algo un poder o energía que me resulta familiar-dijo Zero concentrándose

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso con solo sentir el aura o el mana?-

-es fácil, nací con esas habilidades, de hecho ustedes desprenden manas diferentes por eso sé que uno es de dragones y otro de pony de Canterlot, cada vez que veo a un pony a sus ojos puedo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, puedo ver su mana e incluso cuando duermo siento energía-dijo Zero explicando la situación

Quizá será por eso que, pensó Zero

RECUERDO DE ZERO

No, no puedo dormir estoy en peligro, el viene sabe que estoy aquí, sube hacia mi habitación, no puede saber que estoy dormido, nunca sentí esta especie de poder, es demasiado es como si me asfixiara, los pasos están más cerca, pronto entrara a mi habitación, solo me queda que no me descubra, ya está aquí, vamos Sombra donde estas, que alguien me salve, no debo de pelear como dijo Sombra, sino ganas mueres, si ganas vives, sino peleas mueres si peleas puedes ganar, no me importa que este del otro lado. Pensó Zero acostado en su cama tomando una daga en casco, puesto que si usaba la magia lo podría descubrir.

Y en ese instante salto sobre el pony esquivando su ataque, golpeándolo con su daga en el estómago y saliendo del cuarto.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-¡Zero!-llamo Luna

-eh-dijo este despertando de su recuerdo

-te quedaste pensando-dijo esta

-¡CELESTIA!-grito Zero corriendo al castillo


	5. La defensa del imperio de cristal

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-¡CELESTIA!-grito Zero corriendo al castillo

-¿Qué sucede Zero?-le dijo luna persiguiéndolo

-ella está peleando-dijo el

-puedo sentir su energía en movimiento, está combatiendo contra esa cosa y- se callo

Su cara reflejaba el más grande temor que nadie ha visto, se paró en seco para decir: es la energía de mi padre, tiene el amuleto del alicornio es invencible no hay esperanza para nadie.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos

-es el amuleto que hizo mi padre con la sangre de él, Sombra y mía, agrego la sangre de Sombra por el poder y la mía como un recurso para detener los efectos o al menos eso dijo-

-pero ya he peleado contra ese amuleto-dijo twilight

-pero es una especie de pony-dragón y quien sabe de qué más especies el portador, y ni siquiera es un portador está en su cuerpo es parte de él, y la princesa Celestia está peleando contra el-dijo Zero triste

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Luna

-la mana, aura, ki, chakra, o comos de un ser vivo es estable y es único, pero estos están bajando y subiendo, lo más normal es un esfuerzo, pero esto es demasiado drástico están peleando.-dijo Zero

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-dijo twilight

-no lo sé-

En eso salieron y la princesas fue empujada a sus pies y al fin pudieron ver lo que en realidad era esa cosa, una criatura estilo Frankenstein, con la cabeza de un dragón, la piel de sus patas de pony, el cuerpo de un centauro, la pata izquierda trasera era de un águila, la pata derecha delantera era la garra de un tigre, la pata delantera izquierda era de un grifo y la última era de un lobo, mas esto no lo hacia lo suficiente horrible ni el hecho de no tener ojos y de sus cavidades saliera un líquido oscuro parecido a la sangre, sino lo que en realidad lo hacía terrorífico lo hacia el hecho de ser un ser de casi 10 metros de alto.

Solo les quedo gritar de miedo y desesperación cuando el ataque del titán les golpearía de frente, mas este no les llego a hacer daño, Zero había conjurado una barrera a tiempo salvándolos de un daño que podría ser mortal.

-no los lastimes-dijo Zero cuando el disparo ceso más su escudo no

Solo la bestia gruño, en señal de enojo, estaba claro que no iba a dejar a los pony.

Empezó a atacarlos con un rayo tan potente capaz de destruir el hechizo de Zero, después de eso lastimo a las portadoras por separado, parecía tener una conciencia propia, Luna las intento salvar mas no pudo y quedo atrapada en su garra de grifo, un movimiento después la princesa no tenía movimiento en las alas, la bestia las rompió como si de cristal se tratara, los guardias no pudieron hacer nada contra esa cosa, uno a uno fue devorado en frente de Zero, Cadence y Celestia, las princesas lo atacaron con la energía de su cuerpo, la bestia soltó a Luna, y lanzando rayos golpeo al castillo llevándose parte de esto.

¿Por qué no hago nada?, ¿Por qué mis piernas no reaccionan?, ¿Qué me sucede?, el mundo es demasiado cruel , como dijo Sombra solo los que matan viven, y siempre lo vi, en cada flor, en cada forma de vida, solo si matas vives no hay otra manera incluso si sucede en la civilización, solo me queda matar o morir, y entonces ¿por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?, yo, no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera valgo la pena de morir en batalla como ellos, solo soy un cero. Pensaba Zero mientras veía la devastación causada por el monstruo.

-¡Celestia!¡no!-grito Luna, cuando su hermana inconsciente iba a ser tragada, por la bestia.

Zero lo ataco con tal fuerza que Luna pudo tomar a Celestia, solo logrando hacer enojar a la bestia, quien lo vio de frente y le disparo con todo su poder, todos los pony se detuvieron, Zero estaba muerto, nadie podría soportar tal poder, un príncipe murió.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto un guardia a Luna

-saquen a los civiles de la ciudad envíelos a Canterlot, y pidan tropas lo enceraremos en un perímetro y ahí lo atacaremos con todo-contesto esta con seria

Cuando el humo se disipo, se vio a la silueta del cadáver de Zero, pero de este salió un rayo, que dio en el lomo de la bestia logrando llamar la atención, el pony seguía vivo, era casi imposible pero el pony seguía vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

-ahora probaras algo de tu medicina-dijo Cadence con el corazón de cristal en sus manos, más el ataque lo esquivo la bestia cayendo encima de Cadence y rompiendo el corazón de cristal, haciendo que algunos pedazos de cristal entraran en el pecho de esta.

-Cadence-grito Shining, llegando al ver a su amada.

-no mueras, no tu por favor-le decía a con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Shining, no renuncies al amor-dijo antes de dar su último aliento

Zero golpeo a la bestia, atrayendo su atención, haciendo que esta dejara a Shining, luego lo golpeo con un rayo, que no le hizo ningún daño solo lo enfureció, la bestia lo tomo y lo coloco en su boca, pero no para comérselo sino para, convocar un ataque y que Zero lo recibiera de lleno, salió el ataque junto con el cuerpo de Zero, el cual ya estaba a punto de morir.

-Zero, no –digo Celestia quien ya había tomado conciencia

-Shining, la máquina del abuelo de Zero, úsala y curaras a Cadence-grito Celestia

-¿Cómo?-

-posiciónala como si fuera el corazón de cristal, y empieza con el hechizo que controla al cristal-dijo esta

Mientras tanto, la bestia estaba rematando a Zero con ataques en el aire, para después hacer un ataque que le desintegro.

-gracias por el tiempo Zero-dijo Celestia en voz baja

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZERO

Eh muerto, este es mi fin hoy moriré, aquí termina mi camino, nunca conoceré a la tierra de hielo, ni tampoco a el agua de fuego, no llegare a ver a la colina que escupe fuego, ni a la tierra de agua, tampoco al lago lleno de sal, nunca veré como es equestria, nunca veré que es la nightmare night, ni como era el castillo de las hermanas princesas, no podre terminar la máquina de mi abuelo, ni visitar la torre del reloj, quien pueda viajar y conoces debe ser el ser más libre de la tierra. Pensó el mientras estaba cayendo, desde donde el ataque lo había alzado

-Zero ¡levántate y pelea!-le dijo Sombra quien se le apareció

-Sombra, no puedo, soy un inútil-

-no, no lo eres, conseguiste tiempo para que Cadence se salvara, conseguiste vivir el hechizo del hielo y conservar tus recuerdos, solo tienes que pelear-

-toda la vida, nunca lo eh hecho ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?-

-para vivir y además mira-le dijo señalando a la bestia quien golpeaba a Celestia

-no puedes permitirlo, debes proteger a las princesa-agrego

-¿y qué hago?-

-rompe, cadenas, vence tus miedos y deja salir esa fuerza interna-dijo sombra desvaneciéndose

Empezó a hacer algo de magia en su cuerno, no lo lograba, se concentró un poco más, la energía lo empezó a rodear, creo un espada la reforzó, y tomo fuerza para chocar contra la bestia.

-¡basta de llantos!, ¡basta de humillaciones!, ¡prisionero de la humillación!, pisoteando cadáveres ríes de la voluntad de avanzar, no soy ganado, ¡prisionero de la humillación eh comenzado el contrataque!, hoy serás exterminado-grito Zero

Comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, tomando velocidad para convocar su ataque, empezó a ver al castillo y a la bestia, localizo su punto débil, el único que no habían atacado, concentro todo su poder en ataque y su espada, ya estaba cerca y entonces concentro incluso su fuerza de respirar para atacar en su punto débil, a la bestia, cayó sobre él y empezó a girar del golpe, quedaron frente a la Reina Chrysalis, quien se quedó muda, nunca creyó poder ver a su criatura derrotada y menos por un pony de apariencia de 15 años. Llego Celestia cojeando de una pierna junto con toda la guardia pues la caída de la bestia que antes los atacaba era un acto que solo de describía como un milagro, luego vio a Zero sobre la bestia enterrándole la espada, sonrió y hablo con la voz real de Canterlot:

CHANGELING'S, HAN PROBADO LA FUERZA DE UN SOLO ECUESTRUIANO, QUIEREN EMPEZAR LA GUERRA Y PROBAR LA FUERZA DE MIL ECUESTRIANOS-dicho esto todo el ejército se puso de lado de ella y en pose de batalla.

Los Changeling se empezaron a retirar sin antes amenazar que volverían, entonces cuando todos se fueron y los pony empezaron a regresar a sus casas, Celestia le dijo a Luna y Shining:

-están a cargo, yo tengo que curara a Zero, se un hechizo que probamente lo cure por completo pero me tomara todo el resto del día, los dejo a cargo de lo que sigue-

Se subió a la bestia, pues Zero no tenía ni fuerza para moverse, y se quedó ahí todo el tiempo.

-Zero ven, súbete a mi lomo y te llevare a un lugar seguro-

El pony apenas si la toco parecía no verla, se subió con dificulta a su lomo, la agarro como podía.

PRESPECTIVA DE ZERO

Apenas logro ver algo, apenas puedo ver mínimamente lo que pasa, parece que Celestia me curara o algo así, más por el dolor que siento no creo que haya cura alguna, Celestia no puede volar, si lo hiciera me caería y tampoco puede tele transportarse, pues me dolería o eso le logro escuchar, no sé bien lo que pasa, pero sí sé que llegamos al castillo, me dice que no duerma pero no lo logro, estoy muy cansado, siento toda mi sangre salir de mí, ya no siento mis piernas, ni mis brazos, empieza a hacer mucho frio, logro ver a las portadoras o más bien las identifico por su voz, al igual que a Cadence, parece que la máquina del abuelo si funciono, no oigo lo que dicen más si oigo que Celestia sube escaleras, hace aún más frio, y he perdido parcialmente la visión, la garganta la tengo llena de sangre y un par de costillas rotas.

Celestia me recuesta en mi cama la reconozco por su suavidad o es que ya perdí el tacto, siento como empieza a quitar mis ropajes y a curar las heridas de mi piel, no opongo resistencia no tengo fuerza alguna, solo me quejo de algunas cosas.

FIN DE LA PRESPECTIVA DE ZERO

-tengo frio-le dice a Celestia, esta lo arropa de una parte y sigue curándolo

-dime que más tienes, intenta hablar-le dice ella con la voz quebrada, nunca le gusto la muerte, y hace algún tiempo ya no la usaba para callar al pueblo, ni para infundirle temor.

-yo…. Me…. Yo…-decía entre cortado Zero

-vamos dime- decía curándolo

-princesa…. Gracias…por…. Todo… y la… oportunidad... De…. convivir...con…. tan buena… pony… un… Placer... Coincidir… en…. Esta… vida- le dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejando de respirar lentamente.

-Zero te juro que estarás bien-lo dejo de curar y empezó a levitarlo con un hechizo que lo envolvió en un aura verde, se concentró, pues no solo estaba curando a Zero debía burlar a la muerte misma, y solo lo intento una vez sin éxito, mas ahora era todo o nada, se concentró, sabía que le quitaría algo de fuerza mas no la mataría, empezó a mover los cascos, formulando palabras en otro idioma pero que se oían hermosas, agito más fuerte los brazo en el área del corazón de Zero, con un poco de fuego en su casco lo paso encima de su corazón y le empezó a pasar su energía, una línea de color dorado empezó de ir del cuerno de Celestia al corazón de Zero, a Celestia le empezaba a doler mas no le importaba, ya no, solo quería salvar al pony que dio su vida por el imperio y por ella, solo quería salvar a Zero, empezó a crecer la energía y con ella pequeñas descargas aún mayores, solo un poco más pensaba Celestia, hasta que el corazón de Zero palpitara.

El corazón del él empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero muy intranquilo, le empezó a susurrar palabras de afecto hacia el pony, y con un esfuerzo logro calibrar su corazón y el de ella en un solo palpitar.

Lo había logrado, venció a la muerte misma, se sintió mareada al instante, sabía que no llegaría a la puerta cambiando, así que solo le quedo una solución, arroparse y dormir junto con Zero, y por primera vez sintió que había dormido con un amigo, ya que ella y Luna jamás tuvieron ese placer.

Pues al ser princesas, siempre tuvieron que tener un perfil, muy maduro y jamás tuvieron un buen amigo cercano, cuando eran jóvenes por eso de vez en cuando se portaban algo infantiles, o bien con ciertos gustos hacia lo infantil.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, Celestia fue un descanso indescriptible, casi mágico, hace mucho que no dormía bien o no dormía pues los alicornios no ocupan dormir muy seguido, pero lo hacía para tener la fuerza de llevar el reino entero.

Empezó a sentir un cuerpo a lado de ella, pensándolo mejor un cuerpo que ella estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche o algo así, y valla que la cama era muy cómoda y le estaba tentado dormirse otra vez, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de quien estaba abrazando, se preocupó: ¡Zero¡- pensó,¿ el pony estaba bien?,¿ sobrevivió la noche?, ¿sentía algún dolor? , ¿Estaría consiente y no la habrá querido despertar?,¿estará dormido?, y mil preguntas más se le vinieron a la mente al recordar al pony, pero tras una rápida revisión se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y estaba sano, o más sano solo tenía unos golpes, y probablemente unas fracturas pero estaba fuera de peligro.


	6. La coronacion

Lo primero que hizo Celestia al ver que no estaba muerto ni se quejaba del dolor, fue levantarse tenía que ver como estaba el pueblo, pues por más que quisiera seguir durmiendo no podría hacerlo, llego a donde estaba Luna, y caminando juntas hacia el desayuno ya iba pensando las escusas para el pueblo, pues o podrían tener miedo o aceptar a Zero, o eso era lo más probable.

-¿y cómo sigue princesa?-pregunto twilight

-mejor, sin ganas de trabajar pero mejor-contesto

-¿y Zero como esta?-pregunto otra ves

-no lo desperté, pero si le logre salvar y curar sus heridas-dijo ella

-pero si se encuentra bien-

-sí, es por eso que me quede en su habitación, para supervisar su salud-

Después de desayunar

Lo primero que olio Zero fueron las galletas, galletas con chispas de chocolate, y pastel, pastel de chocolate, y demás postres, luego olio el té, o era el café, oyó que alguien lo estaba tomando a sorbos grandes, sin ni siquiera usar una cuchara, quien lo tomara no se quemaba la lengua, pero si estaba muerto como podría sentir eso y en especial el olor a galletas y a chocolate, se intentó mover, le dolía la espalda, no, no estaba muerto, si estuviera no le dolería.

-¿y cómo amaneciste?-oyó una voz, la de la princesa Luna, luego más preguntas de los demás, levanto la cabeza un poco y vio a unas sombras difusas aún no se despertaba bien.

-duele-solo se quejo

-¿Qué te duele querido?-oyó la voz de la portadora del elemento de la generosidad

-la espalda-se dio la vuelta para verlas mejor

-mmmm, raro si no tienes ninguna herida según lo que dijo Celestia-hablo Luna

-¡CELESTIA!, ¡COMO ESTA ELLA!-pregunto levantándose y sentándose en la cama

-bien, ella fue quien te curo y te cuido ayer-le contesto twilight

Ok, era suficiente para Zero pero después se dio cuenta de algo, estaba desnudo o lo que él conocía por desnudez, pues o llevaba una bufanda o llevaba un gorro de aviador, luego se sonrojo, pues quien se levanta y tiene a 7 chicas viéndolo directamente, oh y con 15 años el sueño de todo adolecente independiendo si es príncipe o muy tímido.

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Applejack

-bueno, …. Esto, mmmmm estoy desnudo-dijo con algo de timidez

Solo se rieron excepto fluttershy quien también se sonrojo, y pinkie pie quien dijo yo también con su típico humor, después salieron para dejar vestirse al pony, quien aún se preguntaba como termino desnudo y en su cama, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

El resto del día transcurrió si se le puede decir normal, o lo que se le llama normal con un puñado de paparazis queriendo un entrevista con Zero, unos magos queriendo una muestra de sangre de Zero y pues con el reino hablando de la "Azaña" de Zero.

-¿enserio cree que es buena idea?-pregunto Zero a Cadence quien solo tenía una venda alrededor de su estomago

-sí, ahora es mejor no posponer la coronación-contesto

-además de que podríamos hacerte ver como una nueva defensa o un poderoso aliado-decía Shining haciendo señas de boxeo

-no lo creo-decía regañando Cadence a Shining

-pero no podemos olvidar lo que otros reinos puedan pensar, quizá le puedan temer al imperio de cristal o algo así ¿no?-pregunto twilight

-no quiero que le teman al imperio por mí-dijo Zero

-no lo que yo me refiero es que el imperio puede ganar poder militar o respeto de los otros reinos-dijo twilight

-¿y que es el titán al que me enfrente?-dijo Zero

-¿Cómo sabes que es un titán?-pregunto Shining

-cuando Sombra reinaba, los golem de la nieve nos atacaban y un día llego un titán del hielo y me tocó verlo-dijo Zero

-una unión de partes de pony, dragón y criaturas por magia negra el amuleto del alicornio fue encontrado en donde debería de estar su corazón, la magia y los ataques que lanzaba eran a través de la energía de los cadáveres en su interior, el cuerpo se adaptaba según el enemigo que enfrentaba, cada vez que mataba o comía absorbía su energía y el cuerpo pasaba a ser parte de él, los ataques que sabía eran los ataques que usaron sus adversarios contra él, los Changeling unieron los esqueletos, piel y órganos quemando parte de estos con ácido y con conjuros oscuros, el amuleto le daba la energía necesaria para vivir, eso fue lo que enfrentan tés no un titán, un titán es más noble nace naturalmente no de la abominación-le contesto Celestia, entrando a la habitación.

-princesa, ¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo Zero olvidando al "titán"

-creí que le diríamos de forma que lo entendiera-dijo Cadence

-no lo tomes como un idiota, que sea un poco tímido y muy callado no lo hace idiota-dijo Celestia

Cadence suspiro, sabía que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz, después de eso, rarity le estaba volviendo a hacer el traje a Zero pues el otro le molestaba de sobremanera la espalda.

-¿y si usamos un medicamento para que se deje de quejar?-pregunto Applejack

-¿Cómo cuál?-pregunto rarity

-inyecciones-respondió en seco

-no lo creo necesario-dijo rápidamente el pony

-porque ¿no? Si te duele, en cambio solo te dolerá un momento-dijo la pony granjera

-no, estoy bien así, es más me siento mejor-dijo el pony nervioso

-no me digas le temes a las inyecciones-dijo rarity

-derrotaste a un "titán" y le temes a un piquetito –dijo spike con una cara divertida y de burla

-es muy diferente, y yo solo no lo derrote, sino la guardia, yo solo le caí encima con un ataque muy potente-dijo Zero

-si claro-respondieron con sarcasmo Applejack, rarity y spike quien ayudaba a esta ultima

Cuando terminaron ya era hora de la cena, y todos se juntaron en la gran mesa del imperio a cenar, claro que Zero aún tenía una duda de cómo había llegado a su cama y había terminado desnudo. Al finalizar la cena Zero fue con Celestia y le pregunto:

-princesa ¿Cómo termine en mi cama?

-bueno yo te cure y te deje ahí-dijo con toda naturalidad

-yyyyyy,….. ¿ y usted se durmió ahí?- no era la pregunta que él quería hacer pero si fue una buena pregunta al menos

-sí, me quede a dormir contigo, o ¿te molesta haber dormido conmigo? ¿Quedaste insatisfecho?-dijo sonriendo entre divertida y algo lasciva

-yo…. No…. Solo era curiosidad-contesto al fin pues la sonrisa de la pony lo ponía entre un mezcla de nervioso y un sentimiento extraño como si quisiera responder pero le interesaba demasiado lo que ella pensaría de el para dar un respuesta mundana y que pudiera herir los sentimientos de la pony .

-bueno en ese caso quiere decir que tu primera noche durmiendo con una yegua no fue tan mala ¿o si?-contesto esta aun con el tono de antes en su boca

-no para nada, me gusto-dijo el pony evadiendo la cara de la yegua pues esta lo había puesto rojo

La pony le vio el rostro y solo sonrió, si quería hacer que el pony hablara en público, o fuera más extrovertido debía hacer eso aunque algunos la acusaran de acosadora de menores o no, pues en teoría el pony tiene 1015 años.

-descansa Zero, mañana será un día ajetreado por la coronación-le dijo alejándose, sin antes regalarle una danza al caminar a los ojos del pony.

Zero, tenía cosas que pensar, no solo en la coronación sino también en lo que había sentido por Celestia, no era idiota y sabía que estaba coqueteando con él, o bien solo lo molestaba, pero siendo cualquier de esos caso podría seguirle el juego, pero no lo hiso ¿porque?, ¿por respeto?, ¿Por qué esa yegua seria su próxima tutora?, ¿Por qué era una princesa?, pues simplemente no lo sabía, pero si tenía algo en mente, no sabía que era, pero si lo tenía en mente, fuera lo que fuera ya pensaría mañana ahora estaba muy cansado, las sabanas y cobijas de su cama lo invitaban a soñar muy profundamente, quien sabe quizá y esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

Los tambores, resonaba fuerte un doble golpe, para ser precisos, las gaitas no se hicieron esperar, la presentación debía ser digna del príncipe, la mezcla de ambos instrumentos hacían más memorable el evento, la coronación del nuevo hijo del imperio de cristal y próximo ecuestríano.

El carruaje no solo lo llevaba a él sino, también a toda la realeza, incluyendo a las princesas, bueno 4 princesas y 2 príncipes, pero la mente de Luna estaba en otra parte, estaba pensando en música.

La música, le eligió Zero, hasta donde yo sé, el tono y ritmo de la música es celta, el imperio fue fundado por pony, celtas y entonces Zero tiene sangre de celta, y es por eso que su magia es muy poderosa, usa los elementos de la vida y su propia fuerza vital para luchar, es por eso que no la usa como los pony normales para la telequinesis porque simplemente su poder es muy grande como lo vio contra el "titán", mmmmm, curioso eso quiere decir que tenía un poder comparable al mío o al de mi hermana, quizá incluso pueda levantar la luna o el sol, pero es muy joven, quizá ya en su futuro, pero es no quita lo impresionante, es por eso que Sombra era tan poderoso.-pensaba en el carruaje Luna

-Pueblo del imperio, hoy un antiguo príncipe, ha regresado, hoy uno de los hijos de equestria ha vuelto a casa, hoy el príncipe por herencia y sangre tomo su puesto y desde hoy ¡les presento al príncipe Zero!-hablo con la voz real de Canterlot

Dio un paso adelante y con la señal de Celestia Zero empezó a hablar:

-desde que tengo memoria he amado este lugar, desde que tengo memoria he aprendido de mis maestros a pelear por el bienestar del prójimo antes que el nuestro, a no seguir pony, ah no hacer que otros nos sigan, ah seguir ideales, eh aprendido a valorar lo más pequeño de la vida, ah no pelear sin miedo sino también sin esperanza, y podría decir una y mil frases más como está pero lo que en realidad quiero que sepan es que en realidad yo no soy tan diferentes a ustedes, es cierto tenemos distinto estatus social, pero en realidad no soy tan distinto a ustedes, soy un pony y al igual que ustedes y el resto de la familia real yo tengo sentimientos, tengo sueños y tengo esperanzas y siento el dolor, diciendo esto quiero que entiendan que yo como pony, soy igual que ustedes y no siento ningún deseo de gobernarles, pero yo acepto el título de príncipe para honrar a la memoria de mi hermano el rey Sombra, eh intentare guiarme por aquellas lecciones que el nos enseñó pero ustedes olvidaron-dijo Zero, callando los abucheos, risas, aplauso, demás ruidos de la audiencia, pues no solo dijo algo muy profundo sino muy sabio, y lo recito de tal manera que sus palabras hicieron callar al imperio completo y a los visitantes como el imperio de los dragones y los grifos.

Después de eso y como es bien sabido, la más profunda reflexión solo se puede acompañar de una manera una fiesta de recibida organizada por pinkie pie, así que a la realeza le pareció algo muy exagerado, pero Zero estaba feliz, no solo por la fiesta, sino que al decir eso sentía que se quitó algo de encima un gran peso.

-¿Y ese quién es?-le pregunto Zero a Luna, cuando señalo a un dragón

-un comisionado de su imperio, pero no te le acerques puede leer la mente o eso dicen-le contesto

-¿leer la mente como es eso posible?-pregunto intrigado

-nadie lo sabe-

-iré a ver si es verdad-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al pony

Desde la perspectiva de Luna solo vio a Zero presentándose hacia el dragón y preguntarle cuál era su ocupación pero ella, Zero y el Dragón sabían que era algo más un juego mental.

-no, no puede leer la mente-dijo Zero sentándose

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo ella

-estaba recordando algo-dijo bajando las orejas

-y por la expresión de su cara no descubrió lo que pensabas-completo Luna

-no, porque me lo dijeron sus ojos, no me prestaban atención, no le importaba-dijo Zero

-oh, que desgraciado-dijo por lo bajo Luna

-los ojos me dejan ver lo que en realida sienten los pony-dijo Zero

-al igual que msi ojos malditos me dejan ver a los que ya murieron-acompleto


	7. Peleando por vivir

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento. **

Al otro día de la fiesta, Zero fue despertado por cañones, era raro ya que al parecer se usaban para un solo objetivo, se levantó para saber que sucedía, cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con Celestia quien le dijo:

¿Dónde exactamente atacado el "titan"? -

-en su punto débil, la parte alta de la espalda, el cuello, ¿Qué sucede?-

-ahora es otro, este tiene forma humanoide, y al parecer esta hecho de carne de Changeling, no podemos detenerlo con los cañones normales, solo con ataques mágicos, y por si fuera poco los gobiernos aliados que nos visitan están en paranoia, excepto el de los dragones quien no nos piensa ayudar, porque según ellos es una ofensa a los Changeling- le contesto

RECUERDE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Celestia XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-él nos matara a todos lose- dijo una vieja cabra

-usted nos debe salvar-le grito una grifo

-debemos salir de aquí, usaremos a los pony del imperio como su comida y viviremos-le dijo un grifo

-¡¿Y PORQUE MIERDA YO HARIA ALGO ASI?!-le dijo con la voz real de Canterlot

-para salvarnos-le dijo una grifo llorando

-¡debemos pelear, si peleamos todos, lo destruiremos!-le contesto

-usted está loca, mandar a su hermana a la luna le frio el cerebro, y ahora quiere que todos no suicidemos con usted, no nos puede obligar esta loca- le grito una grifo quien en su país era la creme de la creme pero aquí solo hacia el ridículo.

-mire señora embajadora, por la educación que tengo y usted no, no le contesto como es debido, pero desde hoy y para siempre esta desterrada de equestria para siempre- le dijo marchándose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo creo que tú me puedes ayudar- le dijo

-yo… no lo sé….- le contesto con las orejas bajas.

-dime que te sucede, desde que despertarte estas raro, Zero, no te conocí mucho pero se que tienes algo-le dijo con una voz calmada, dejando de lado el asunto del ataque

-yo…. Me… me siento…. Yo-decía en balbuceos

-vamos, dilo-le dijo Celestia

-estoy solo y tengo miedo- le dijo con algo de lágrimas en los ojos

-¿es por Sombra verdad?-

-sí, lo extraño y me siento solo-le dijo

-Zero, siempre estaré aquí, sin importar que, nunca te dejare, yo nunca os abandonare, no debes de sentirte solo, y el miedo es muy normal incluso yo y Luna lo sentimos-

-gracias-le dijo con algo de esperanza en los ojos

-ahora ¿Cómo derrotaste al otro?-

-yo…no lo se… si fuera quiza le pudiera ayudar, pero no se como, solo lo ataque en el lugar que nadie lo había atacado-le dijo

-sabiendo lo que te hizo, ¿aun quieres ir?-

-si, quiero luchar por el imperio-

-ok, pero nada de hacerse el héroe, ni nada de desobedecerme-

Si-

Caminaron hacia la sala de las armaduras, y Celestia se puso una que le cubría su cuerno y su pecho, por otra parte Zero tomo una parecida a la de su hermano solo que esta protegía su cuerno.

-ahora el plan será el siguiente, nos alzaremos en el vuelo y luego lo atacaremos con todo en su cuello, tu tendrás que dirigir el ataque, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿iremos solos?-

-estaremos rodeados de guardias reales, Luna no ira, no creo que me dejaría ir a mí, Twilight y Cadence no están informadas de que iré, así que si-

-ok, yo creo que Sombra tampoco me dejaría ir pero bueno-

El plan era simple, o eso parecía, pues solo lo atacarían, no como la otra vez, y esta vez tendrían el factor sorpresa de aliado, tenían que hacerlo, podían hacerlo y lo lograrían.

-súbete a mi espalda- le dijo Celestia a Zero en un balcón

El con algo de tontería se subió, lo que le sorprendió a Celestia fue que el pony era muy ligero, más en los saltos de prueba que habían hecho no se había quejado de que la armadura pesara tanto, eso era algo raro, como emanara magia de el constantemente

-¿listo?- le pregunto antes de tomar vuelo

-listo-

Y empezó a volar, salió del escudo del imperio y ahí estaba la tierra de hielo que Zero anhelaba ver, era simplemente hermosa, el hielo era tan limpio y frio, tenía frio, pero ya se lo esperaba, empezó a tomar altura, pero en eso el "titán" les vio y con un ataque que Celestia no se esperaba, solo le quedo cerrar los ojos y ponerse de escudo para Zero, pero en eso algo que no esperaba ella, sucedió una magia roja los envolvía en una esfera, un escudo que Zero conjuro.

-puede contar conmigo-le dijo cuándo la princesa se voltio a verlo

Los ataques del monstruo estaban bloqueados por Zero y él le dio la señal que era la altura empezaron a descender, tan rápido como para que ambos cargaran energía y conjuraran una espada, cosa que sorprendió a Celestia pues no sabía que Zero sabia conjurar espadas.

Y cayeron a una gran velocidad, entre más velocidad caían más les costaba agarrase del otro, entonces el titán, les lanzo energía con su enorme boca, y lentamente empezaba a romperse la esfera que los cubría a ambos, era demasiado poder el cual tenían que resistir y entonces, lo peor que podría pasar en ese momento paso, la esfera se quebró y la energía los separo.

Solo se oyó caer a 2 cuerpos, que probablemente ya estarían muertos.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh, mis huesos, ¡duelen demasiado¡ ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, acaso fallo la maniobra, no el escudo se rompió, que el titán no esté muerto es mi culpa y también el daño a ¡CELESTIA¡- pensó Zero en el suelo sin poder moverse del dolor

Se levantó lentamente, ella estaba viva, pero eso no le quitaría el dolor de encima.

Y entonces el titán la levanto, le empezó a mover hacia su boca y se olvidó de tener una mano, Zero salto de donde estaba y corto la mano de donde sostenía a Celestia, no la rebano de tallo solo le enterró una espada haciendo que se abriera y poder hacer que Celestia saliera volando.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le dijo Zero

-lo mismo solo que ocupamos algo de distracción-

Emprendieron el vuelo otra vez y mientras el "titán" los seguía atacando, era más que necesario la distracción, era casi vital para que la misión, no fallara si no, los mataría, sin mencionar que el último ataque casi les había roto la espalda.

-déjeme intentarlo princesa-le dijo Zero cuando llegaba a la altitud

-no es demasiado, peligroso-

-lo sé pero si no lo hago yo ambos, pudiéramos morir, debo intentarlo-le contesto

-entiendo tu punto pero sea quien sea lo que lo intente aun ocupamos una carnada-le dijo

-sí, caigo en picada, hare la carnada y usted lo atacara libremente-

-no, eso sería igual a que te mates, ¿Por qué haría eso?-le pregunto

-no soy tan valioso como usted-le respondió

-calla, lo intentaremos otra vez-le dijo

-ambos no lograremos la maniobra solo se ocupa uno, además si yo fallara usted atacaría sin problemas-

En ese mismo instante, un fuerte golpe los elevo más de lo necesario, la energía que emanaba del "titán" era demasiada, si no eran incinerados por ella, el golpe cuando cayeran al suelo los matarían.

-no, debo aguantar, no puedo fallar, no puedo fallar, debo resistir, debo de atacar, basta de mis humillaciones, siempre me han humillado, hoy las cosas cambian, hoy no puedo fallar-pensó Zero al ser impactado por el golpe.

Celestia había sido incinerada por el golpe, se podría ver su cadáver en el suelo ardiendo en llamas, el golpe fue demasiado para ella.

Zero movió su vista hacia el "titán" y vi al cadáver de Celestia, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-¡maldito!-rugió, solo obtuvo de contestación y fuerte ataque que le hizo, gemir y llorar del dolor en su cuerpo.

-yo…. Yo…. Yo…. Moriré hoy….-pensó cuando vio hasta donde el ataque lo había elevado

**Óiganme**** su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	8. Corazon en la oscuridad

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-El dolor es fuerte, no podre resistirlo, mis intentos de vivir fueron el vano, nunca serví para nada y hoy jamás serviré, solo soy una carga, que mato a Celestia, se supone que debía protegerla-pensó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-solo que me duele el hecho de que la princesa haiga muerto por mi culpa, que otra cosa, viví en la humillación y moriré en ella, nunca podre conocer a el agua de fuego, no llegare a ver a la colina que escupe fuego, ni a la tierra de agua, tampoco al lago lleno de sal, nunca veré como es equestria, nunca veré que es la nightmare night, ni como era el castillo de las hermanas princesas, no podre terminar la máquina de mi abuelo, ni visitar la torre del reloj, quien pueda viajar y conoces debe ser el ser más libre de la tierra. Yo… yo…solo… solo soy una marioneta, solo soy un inútil, tengo un corazón, ¿pero tengo derecho a tenerlo?, mis sentimientos le causaron esto a Celestia, no merezco tener un corazón, ni sentimientos, yo…. Solo quería ayudar, sentirme necesitado, dejar de ser invisible y sobresalir ¿es mucho pedir?, ¿acaso querer amor es mucho pedir?, yo…. Soy inútil, solo le cause problemas al imperio, a los pony, a Luna, a Celestia y a Sombra, yo me merezco esto, ¿pero porque Celestia?-pensó en el cielo

Movió la cabeza para despedirse de Celestia y entonces vio que el cadáver aun en fuego se empezaba a mover, se levantó, y empezó a quitarse el fuego de encima, parecía no estar muerta, aún vivía para la sorpresa de Zero.

-yo… no… la mate…. Yo aún debo pelear, aun puedo cambiar las cosas, aun puedo ganar, aunque me encuentre en la oscuridad, aun debo levantarme, pero no tengo nada de poder, yo… no puedo pelear, toda mi vida la pase en la oscuridad, temiendo de mi poder, mis padres le tenían miedo, mi hermano también, los pony del castillo me temían, y aun me temen es hora de ver el verdadero poder en mi corazón, yo… jamás quise lastimar a alguien espero que lo entiendan-pensó con una mezcla de alegría y miedo cuando vio a Celestia.

-sino peleo muero, si pierdo muero, pero si gano vivo, si llegara a ganar viviré al igual que Celestia, se un hechizo, pero es demasiado peligroso, espero que entiendan que nunca quise hacer daño a nadie- pensó otra vez tomando conciencia de su cuerpo.

-lo siento pony, lo siento princesa Luna, lo siento princesa Celestia, y lo siento Sombra-empezó a hacer, algo de magia oscura y esta lo envolvió, después sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, su cuite Mark de libro se volvió negra, y su crin se tornó como larga y espesa al igual que su cola, de sus ojos salieron detalle como los de su hermano.

-debo evitar que me consuma, debo tenerlo a raya-pensó cuando recordaba el hechizo

-solo lo usare para ¡SALVAR A UN SER AMADO!-grito y empezó a con el ataque de energía al "titán"

-¡yo te doy la eterna solución!, ¡te libro desde hoy de todo tu pesar!, ¡de todo pecar!, ¡de todo tu dolor!, yo me rindo a los efectos del ¡Amant In Tenebris!-grito cayendo con su ataque de espada negra, en el cuello del "titán", atravesándolo de un tajo, causando un explosión en el suelo que consumió el hielo, y las nubes, destruyendo su armadura, destruyendo las ropas de varios guardias y lastimándolos, rompiendo la armadura de Celestia, casi matando a Luna quien llego y se logró proteger y a las portadoras con un hechizo de protección que le agoto mucha energía, y llevándose varias casas del imperio y su entrada trasera.

Se levantó después de que el humo que lo rodeaba se disipo un poco, sus ojos se veían negros, su cuerno estaba lleno de energía oscura, lo rodeaba una especie magia negra y no se movía, estaba apoyado en la espada negra con algunos detalles rojos.

-yo…. Lo logre, yo destruí al "titán", yo…. Debo mantener… yo no puedo dejarme vencer por la magia, debo mantenerla dentro de mí, yo…-pensaba Zero

Toda la guardia se quedó muda, nunca se vio tal poder oscuro desde el rey Sombra, jamás se esperarían tal poder, y menos de un joven de 15 años, pero era el hermano de Sombra, ese poder era "normal" ¿no? .

-Celestia ¿ese es Zero?-le dijo Luna sin moverse

-Sí, debemos, ayudarlo-le dijo levantándose y caminando hacia halla

-Celestia, eso puede ser peligroso-le grito Luna

-Sí, pero me salvo la vida y al imperio, mi amigo personal Sombra se sacrificó por él, y además es un recuerdo de que Sombra es mejor hermano que yo, debo ayudarlo-le dijo sin voltearla a ver

-Celestia, yo también iré-le dijo cuándo Luna alcanzo a Celestia

Ya junto con él, se dieron cuenta que su mente parecía estar en otro lado, como si vagara por sí mismo, les ignoraba, cualquier cosa que digiera les ignoraba, incluso cuando le gritaban les ignoraba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MENTE DE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… no me puede… someter…. Yo no….. no me puedo rendir…. Tengo que pelear…. Tengo que evitar…. Que me consuma, no puedo dejar que la oscuridad se apodere de mi alma, no puedo dejar que me domine el poder, yo tengo que ser fuerte por una vez en mi vida.-pensó en su mente

-Zero, abre los ojos-oyó a la lejanía

-yo… yo no puedo… yo no tengo fuerza… pero mi voluntad… es muy grande-dijo

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una gran luz.

-estoy… en la… completa… oscuridad… pero… aun así…. Hay luz-pensó abriendo los ojos y despertando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX REALIDAD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… ¿en dónde estoy?-pregunto

-Zero, al fin despertaste-le dijo Luna feliz

-yo… ¿qué sucedió?, y ¿qué le sucedió al hielo?-pregunto algo desconcertado, y perdiendo su antigua forma, tomado la normal, con sus ojos rojos, su cutie Mark normal, su pelo alborotado en forma de melena, y su cola de tamaño largo pero no espesa y volvieron los detalles de color blanco en todo su pelo.

-el ataque que usaste nos salvó, eso paso-le dijo Celestia

-yo… lo… siento… no pude controlar.. el poder… del amant in Tenebris… lo… siento…-le dijo con las orejas abajo

-el ¿amant in que?- dijo Luna

-el amant in Tenebris, es el ataque que creo Sombra, lo hizo pero nunca lo perfecciono… yo no debí usarlo, lo siento-les dijo con algunas lagrimas

**(amant in tenebris: Amor en la oscuridad-Latin)**

-Zero, nos salvaste-le dijo Celestia abrazándolo

-si vamos, de hecho, no heriste de gravedad ni mataste a nadie-le dijo Luna, la cual recibió un codazo de Celestia.

Empezaron a caminar, hacia el imperio, Zero, no tenía muchas fuerzas para caminar, así que iban lento, además de que Celestia estaba herida, no podía caminar mucho tampoco.

-yo, estoy muy cansado-dijo en voz baja

-ya llegaremos a la ambulancia, tenemos que caminar, es rápido Zero-le dijo Luna

-yo… quiere deshacerme de este poder-

-Zero, eso es casi imposible, eres el hermano de Sombra, heredaste sus poderes-le dijo Celestia

-y el poder de la oscuridad no siempre es malo-le agrego Luna

-yo… no soy… hermano… de sangre de Sombra-les dijo en seco y con voz quebrada

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron ambas

-yo… nací en una pequeña casa, del imperio, mi abuelo, fue el que creo el mecanismo del reloj, el abuelo de Sombra lo compro, antes de mi nacimiento, el padre de Sombra llevaba buena relación con mi familia, hasta que mi madre le dijo que no, ella no dejaría a mi padre por él, entonces, quemaron mi casa, el mismo día que nací, en donde nací, yo fui salvado por mi abuelo a quien apodaron el relojero, él se negó a ensañarle el real funcionamiento del corazón de cristal, y me escondía en una torre del reloj, cuando crecí a los aproximadamente 5 años, vi como mataban a abuelo, entonces supe que estaba maldito, lance una energía tan potente como para destruir la armadura del padre de Sombra, entonces la madre del él me tomo, y me llevo a vivir con ellos, me borraron la mente, y me usaron para hechizo, exorcismos, rituales oscuros, y el poder del mal en mi creció, entonces Sombra subió al trono y me dijo un día:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO DE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-tenemos que hablar hermano- le dijo Sombra a un Zero de 13 años

-sí, voy a tu despacho-

-no aquí, en tu habitación está bien, yo…. ¿tú crees que una amigo puede llegar a ser tu hermano?-le pregunto

-bueno, supongo que un hermano es un hermano y un amigo es un amigo-le dijo

-y si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¿aun creerías eso?-

-no lo sé, solo te conozco a ti de toda la vida, no conozco a muchos pony en persona-dijo con algo de inocencia

-sí, quieres saber un secreto, que nunca le eh contado a nadie y es un pecado del castillo hablar de esto-

-sí, tú quieres decírmelo, si-le dijo preocupado

-me sentiría mejor así-le dijo

-bueno, cuando tu llegaste aquí, te borraron la mente, vienes de una familia de la pobreza, unos brujos muy poderosos eran tus padres, el día en que naciste fue quemada tu casa, tu abuelo construyo el corazón de cristal, fuiste escondido hasta los 5 años en la torre del reloj, cuando murió tu abuelo casi la destruyes con energía oscura, y te adoptaron, el resto de la historia la sabes tú-le dijo abrazándolo

-yo… ¿Cómo es posible?-le pregunto anonadado

-mis padres, vieron la posibilidad de sacarle provecho a tus poderes-

-entonces ¿soy malo?, ¿estoy maldito?, ¿mis ojos están malditos?-le pregunto

-no tú no eres malo, yo te enseñare a controlar ese poder-le dijo

-¿quieres tus recuerdos?-agrego ante el silencio del pony

-yo….no… lo… se…-

-entenderé si no los quieres y sobre todo eres mi hermano-le dijo

-yo… si- contesto

Después Sombra junto su cuerno pasándole todos sus recuerdos a Zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… en realidad no soy un príncipe…. No soy parte de la familia real…. La prueba de sangre no detecto esto puesto que mi sangre y la de Sombra corren la misma magia y el mismo poder- dijo al finalizar

-la prueba de sangre detecto la magia no la sangre, como siempre has estado con Sombra y usado sus hechizos su sangre está en la tuya ¿no?-le dijo Celestia

-supongo-le dijo

-en ese caso, ¿no sabes quienes son tus padres, verdad?-le dijo Luna

-no-les dijo Zero

-bueno, en ese caso, aun serás príncipe por decreto mío y de Sombra, la familia real te adopta pero eso ya lo se iba hacer antes, y además ¿Qué más hace el corazón de cristal?-le dijo Celestia

-yo, no lo sé, él tenía los planos en la casa del reloj, y creo que está destruido, no me acuerdo en donde esta-les dijo se detuvo un momento como si pensara en decir algo

-princesas gracias-les dijo con un tono de voz que solo les decía sus sentimientos


	9. Llegando a Equestria

Cuando llegaron al castillo, lo primero después de ir a la enfermería, fue conseguir papeles de la historia genealógica de Zero, pero solo tenían cuadros de la torre del reloj, dibujos de Zero, y planos del corazón del cristal.

-no, encontramos nada, Zero lo siento-le dijo Luna

Suspiro y dijo:

-no importa, ya lo sabía, creo que, tenía un poco de esperanza, pero ni modo-dijo con algo de melancolía

-y dime toda tu historia-le pregunto Celestia

-bueno, lo que yo sé es, nací un martes, un 31 de octubre, de hace 1015 años, mis padres biológicas eran 2 médiums o brujos o creo que teníamos descendencia de Druidas según Sombra, mi abuelo es el constructor del corazón de cristal, según él era un mecanismo que provee vida, seguridad, esconde al imperio o puede hacer un hechizo con todos los pony del imperio, yo sé que el murió defendiéndome, mi madre adoptiva mato a mi abuelo, ella murió por Sombra cuando intento ahogarme y yo ayude a matar a mi padre, mi hermano subió al trono y después el entero al imperio junto con los recuerdos de los pony-les conto a los pony que lo rodeaban, que eran Luna, Celestia, twilight, Shining y Cadence, algunos se quedaron callados pues parecía mentira, sobre todo la parte de la magia y de que había ayudado a matar a su padre.

-entiendo, ¿no sabes nada más?- le dijo Celestia

-no, nada más-le contesto.

Después de eso, y que Luna subiera la luna, querían seguir hablando pero en eso, encontraron a un Zero dormido hecho bolita en el sillón, Celestia lo cargo y dijo a los presentes:

-mañana sabremos si ira con nosotras a Canterlot, hoy todos hemos hecho mucho, saben creo que todo su historia es verdadera, puesto que el corazón de cristal está hecho con magia druida y celta, así que si su familia tiene raíces druidas o celtas eso explicaría su poder, no ¿creen?-les dijo a Luna, Cadence, Shining, y twilight.

-yo también creo que su historia sea verdadera, por eso no quería ser coronado príncipe-le dijo twilight

-parece que dice la verdad, aunque parece que no tiene todos sus recuerdos todavía-le dijo Luna

-eso puede ser una posibilidad, aunque él es todavía un enigma-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Lo recostó sobre su cama y observo un poco su habitación, parecía la habitación de alguien raro, pues en una parte tenía algunos peluches y por otra estaban los libros de magia más complicados que se conseguían en el imperio, pero también tenía algunas envolturas de dulces, si que era raro, tanto que se parecía a la habitación de ella.

Bueno, no le molestaría que viera un poco sus cosas, de todos modos él ya estaba dormido, abrió unos libros, y solo hechizos y algo de teoría, abrió otros y vio estrategias de guerra, en otros había algo de literatura desde todo tipo desde lo más infantil hasta algo ya subido de tono, como la violencia o literatura erótica, abrió más libros y vio algo que le llamo la atención una nota que decía:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LUGARES QUE VISITAR XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1-Tierra de hielo

2-Agua de fuego

3-Colina que escupe fuego

4-Lago de sal

5-Torre del reloj

6-Más allá del hechizo del imperio

7-Canterlot

Después la dejo en el libro donde la encontró y lo cerro, bueno al menos tiene aspiraciones pensó para ella misma.

Siguió buscando hasta que encontró un libro que contenía unos planos, del corazón de cristal, y de la torre del reloj, aunque estaban escritos en latín, desde pequeña aprendió a hablar y leer latín así que no era mucho problema, era una mezcla de tecnología con magia, un mecanismo que a partir de él podrías convertir energía en vida, eso era el corazón de cristal no era un arma era la fuente de vida del imperio, es lo que impide que el hielo entre al imperio, es lo que hace que en el imperio se puede habitar, pero la energía en el cristal se puede usar como un arma.

Eso era muy interesante, y ¿Qué haría la torre del reloj?, darle vida a algo, solo Zero sabría, o quizás solo el pudiera usarla.

Siguió investigando y encontró una foto de él y Sombra cuando eran jóvenes, sonrió y la guardo, después salió ya había visto suficiente.

Se fue a darle las buenas noches a todos y se acostó en su habitación, mas no le gustaba el colchón en donde dormía, su cama normal era mucho más cómoda, era igual a la de Zero, y aparte las heridas que tenía recientemente le dolían demasiado, no podía acomodarse, sabia como hacer que la cama fuera cómoda, pero era algo infantil e inmaduro, luego pensó que nadie la vería, y empezó a saltar en la cama, pues era lo único que se le ocurría, y si funciono cuando dejo de hacer se sintió algo más cómoda.

-71, 72, 73, 74, 75,76¡77!-decía el pony llamado Zero cuando iba él y las princesas en el carruaje, junto con las portadoras hacia la parada del tren parecía que estaba contando, o algo así, más en las últimas veces que intentaron detenerlo conto en alto el último número y las sorprendió

-¿porque hace eso?-le dijo Luna a twilight.

-no lo sé quizás sea costumbre o algo así-le dijo

-140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150- el pony seguía contando viendo por la ventana, era algo raro pero nadie sabía porque lo hacía.

-hermana, ¿Por qué hace eso?-le dijo Luna a Celestia

-no lo sé ¿Ya le preguntaste?-

-sí, pero no me responde y solo dice el ultimo numero en alto y sigue contando-le contesto

-espera a que bajemos y le preguntas-le dijo Celestia

Pero ella quería saber ya, no le importaba interrumpir al pony, otra cosa es que le respondiera, cosa que no hizo, y cuando llegaron a la estación Luna lo primero que le dijo fue:

-¿qué contabas de camino a acá?, y ¿Por qué no ignorabas?-

-eh, yo…..-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDO DE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿porque me ayudas?-le decía a la yegua que lo cargaba en el lomo, pues este se veía herido

-porque no hacerlo, príncipe-le contesto cargándolo

-porque el pueblo odia a mis padres y me quisieron matar a mi para lastimarlos-le respondió

-tu, no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres hacen-le dijo

-pero te pueden lastimar-

-no me importa si te ayudo seré feliz-le dijo, pero este no le contesto, lo cual le hizo alarmarse y voltearlo a ver, quien estaba en un estado de casi inconciencia

-has algo, piensa, habla conmigo, cuenta edificios en voz alta vamos-le dijo

-1- señalo a un edificio de color amarillo

-2-señalo a uno verde

-3-señalo a una casa

-ese no es un edificio-le dijo

-pero es una casa y cuenta, estas son las reglas, toda cosa con paredes y color, si está en la misma calle no se cuenta si no tiene diferente color ¿entendido?-le contesto

-4-empezo a contar y a tomar conciencia de si el pony, pues si se desmallaba era muy peligroso para su salud

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-yo… era una…. Algo… que teníamos…. Star Sparkle y yo….-le dijo a Luna bajamente sumido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Quién es star Sparkle?-le pregunto

-oh... ella era una amiga de mía y de Sombra, creo que le gustaba Sombra-le dijo aun en sus recuerdos

-oh... creí que no salías del castillo-

-casi no salía, pero ella venía a visitarme continuamente-le dijo

-oh… entiendo y se te quedo la costumbre ¿no?-

-si algo así-

-bueno dentro de poco nos vamos a Canterlot, me alegra que nos hallas acompañado Zero, me serás de ayuda en los asuntos reales-dijo Celestia interrumpiéndolos

-sí, este será mi primer viaje fuera del imperio-dijo viendo hacia donde se dirigían en un mapa

Poco después llego el tren el cual abordarían y se despidieron de Shining y Cadence, lo único que Zero hizo en todo el viaje además de comer pues se notaba que estaba algo nervioso fue contar edificios los cuales eran 2 y ver por la ventana, pues para alguien que nunca ha viajado todo le parece increíble e interesante.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron entre ovaciones y preguntas, se subieron al carruaje real incluyendo las portadoras, Luna intentaba sacarle conversación a Zero, pero este decía el último número en alto y seguía contando.

-qué raro es- le dijo a twilight

-ah… Princesa usted solo habla con niños en la nightmare night, no creo que este en posición de decir quien es raro, además todos tenemos ciertas manías-le contesto

-no solo hablo con niños, hablo contigo y con mi amigo Fred-

-¿Quién es Fred?-

-mi telescopio y mi Zarigüeya mascota-le dijo algo enojada

-ah.. Como usted diga princesa-le dijo twilight

-eso no le quita lo raro a Zero, y creo que tu también eres rara-le dijo mirando hacia otra parte

Siguieron el camino hasta el castillo, en donde Luna se ofreció a llevar a Zero a su habitación, pues servía para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-y dime ¿Cómo estudiaste?-

-en casa, tenía un maestro en especial y me gradué mucho antes de lo que se esperaba por mis padres-le contesto

-interesante entonces eres un cerebrito, ¿nunca te gusto ser príncipe?-le pregunto

-no, nunca quise ser príncipe, yo quería escapar de ahí, conocer que hay más allá de las paredes, quisiera ver algo más allá ¿tú no?-

-sí, sabes yo también quisiera ver más allá de equestria, y dime ¿Por qué me preguntaste el otro día si Celestia tenía novio?-le dijo con un tono algo humorístico

-yo… bueno… curiosidad-le atino decir pues las palabras se atoraban en su boca

Y cuando pasaron unos días, como una semana en si Zero, llego a la habitación de Celestia y toco la puerta para entrar cuando esta se abrió Zero

-¡te casaras conmigo¡-le dijo, ignorando las risas de Luna, Cadence y twilight al oir la frase

-¿antes de casarte con discord te casarías conmigo no?-repitió la oración pero esta vez en forma de pregunta y no orden


	10. ¡Tu te casaras conmigo!

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

Y cuando pasaron unos días, como una semana en si Zero, llego a la habitación de Celestia y toco la puerta para entrar cuando esta se abrió Zero

-¡te casaras conmigo¡-le dijo, ignorando las risas de Luna, Cadence y twilight al oír la frase

-¿antes de casarte con discord te casarías conmigo no?-repitió la oración pero esta vez en forma de pregunta y no orden

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-le contesto algo divertida pero sin demostrarlo

-Discord cree y me dijo que entre todos los pony, usted lo elegiría a él, pero Shining dijo que elegiría al alguien más, pero yo digo…- se calló puesto que se dio cuenta lo que pregunto y entonces hablo con mucha rapidez intentando que el momento acaba. -Quenadieestaasualturayledijeadiscordyentoncesmeretopreguntarleyshinigigualperomedijieronqueyofuerasucontrincanteyentonces…- Celestia la tapo la boca

-a ver cuéntame todo desde un principio y con calma-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX RECUERDODE ZERO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-mi hermano tenía razón eres un bufón-le dijo al dios del caos

-tu hermano era un monstruo-

-¡tú lo eres¡-le dijo subiendo la voz

-¿Qué te hago enojar?-le dijo riendo

-bufón-le dijo con algo de enojo

-como sea este bufón pronto será rey, cuando Celestia caiga a sus pies-

-¿porque la princesa haría eso?-le dijo con su mirada a los ojos

-por qué está loca por mí-le dijo con una pose de conquistador

-¡mentira!-le dijo

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-no puedes tener loco a alguien, y luego tu no estas a la altura de Celestia, ni nunca lo estarás bufón-le dijo Zero enojado

-sí, ¿y dime quien lo estaría?-

-nadie, nadie la merece porque ella es muy hermosa-

-lo dices porque tu la quieres, ¿verdad?-le contesto

-no, es solo que ella es la que debe decidir y no tu-le dijo y se fue

Discord solo se quedó riéndose del pony

Zero iba pensando, lo que Discord le dijo, que le importaba a él si Celestia se casara, de hecho no tenía que preocuparse, según Twilight ella siempre fue soltera puesto que nunca se casó, de hecho Luna estaría más próxima a casarse que lo que estaba Celestia, ¿pero en ese caso porque dijo lo que dijo? Y ¿Por qué actuó así?, quizá debía darle una disculpa a discord, pero por otro lado no se la merecía es decir ¿Quién se creía el para decir eso?, siguió caminado por los pasillos, intentaría olvidarlo un momento, quizá leyendo algo o haciendo una estrategia de guerra, o quizá ayudando a Celestia en algo, siguió caminando pensando en Celestia y como si sus pensamientos la hubiera invocado ahí estaba enfrente de él. Se saludaron y empezaron a trabajar, después llegaron a la hora de la comida, como siempre y ahí estaba discord hablando con Luna.

-oh ya llegaste amada mía- le dijo discord apareciendo unas flores a Celestia

-discord ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo en seco

-oh nada, ya no puedo estar en mi antiguo hogar el jardín real-le dijo

Zero tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle ¡no!, pero se contuvo, él no era así, él era algo más tolerante. Y si se contuvo buen rato, desde que Discord coqueteara con Celestia, la abrazara y le besara sus cascos y se contuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto donde dijo todo lo que pensaba del dios del caos.

-eres un maldito, aprovechado, maldito vampiro de atención, igualado, inútil, amorfo, hipócrita, engreído y problemático Bufón del caos- dijo enojado llegando a su habitación

-Zero, no te había oído tan expresivo-le dijo Shining pues iba pasando por su habitación

-eh- le dijo volteándola a ver

-¿celoso?-le dijo entrando

-se toca-le dijo cuándo esta entro

-no me has respondido-

-es un bufón y es un aprovechado, quiere mancillar la pureza de Celestia y manchar su reputación-le dijo enojado

-son palabras muy graves no crees-le dijo

-más grave es su existencia-le dijo en seco y empezaba a tener un tono perturbador

-sabes los celos son malos-

-no son celos, es progreso pony y al mismo tiempo cuido a Celestia-le dijo ya con una sonrisa en la cara y un tono aun mas perturbador

-estás loco o ¿Qué?-le dijo asustado y echándole un vaso de agua a la cara

-no, solo que no sé qué me paso-le dijo volviendo a su tono limpio y quebradizo de voz

-oh y estas celoso de alguien ¿no?-le dijo

-no solo quiero proteger a quien quiero-le dijo con la orejas bajas

-mmmmm... ok-le dijo después de pensarlo un rato

-pero si tanto te molesta y tanto la quieres proteger, porque no haces que sea tu novia-le dijo ante de irse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL RECUERDO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-y entonces discord se quería aprovechar de usted- le dijo después de un rato de pensarlo

-y dijo que pronto le preguntaría asi que….-le dijo callándose al ultimo

-¿así que?-le pregunto Celestia

-así que…-se sonrojo

-sí, ¿así que?-le volvió a preguntar

-así que le pregunte yo primero-le dijo completamente sonrojado, y atrás de el Luna, Cadence y twilight riéndose, bueno Zero quería que se lo tragara la tierra y pues Celestia no quería reírse pues pensó que podría hacer sentir mal a Zero, y por otra parte se sentía alagada por el gesto mas no sabía, los celos que tuvo Zero haces unos momentos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Zero.

-y entonces ¿quieres que me case contigo?-le dijo Celestia

-yo…. No…. Pero..-lo detuvo Celestia

-y ¿entonces a que viene esto?-le dijo

-yo… prefiero que se case con alguien más que con discord-le dijo nerviosamente

- y ¿Quién sería ese alguien?-le contesto acercándosele y apretándolo contra una pared

-yo… no lo se…-le dijo sonrojado

-dime ¿Quién?-

-pues… no lo se… pero –le dijo sonrojado

-oh ya entendí, te haces el difícil ¿no Zero?-le dijo acercando la cara y poniéndola en frente de el.

-yo…-le dijo

-si, te haces el difícil, haciéndome una pregunta y después negándote-le dijo lamiéndolo en la mejilla

-ahhh-le dijo el pony sonrojado

-sabes prefiero casarme contigo que con discord-le dijo en el oído, y no estaba mintiendo, ella no estaba enamorada de discord una vez lo estuvo pero ya no, y pues el joven Zero no se veía tan mal, además de que le gustaba mucho su personalidad pues ella siempre se mostró dominante en todo tipo de relaciones y el pony le sentaba como un anillo al cuerno.

-bueno, ya que me propusiste matrimonio ¿otra cosa?-le dijo separándose

-no, nada más-le dijo sonrojado

-y dime ¿quiere dormir aquí? ¿Querido?-le dijo en tono juguetón y lascivo al mismo tiempo

-ehhh, estoy bien en mi habitación-le dijo sonrojado y nervioso

-ok, pero si tienes frio búscame querido-le dijo lamiéndolo

-al cabo se van a cazar ¿no hermana?-le dijo Luna

-así es Luna-contesto

-Por qué si se arrepiente yo después le pido matrimonio-completo Celestia

Después de esto Zero se fue sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, ya en su cuarto se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho, pues Shining tenía razón estuvo celoso de discord y llego a tal grado de no medir lo que había hecho, y ahora sería la burla de las princesas un buen rato.

Pero aun así, sintió lo mismo que la otra vez, y él no era conocido por su gran empatía pero raramente por Celestia la sentía, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba constantemente en su cerebro llegando ah provocarle un dolor de cabeza, tampoco el pony hablaba con algo de tacto pero con ella quería ser cuidadoso en sus palabras, además de que también evitaba herirla siempre.

Y mientras en la habitación de Celestia, las princesas se estaban riendo, de la inocencia de Zero y de la tontería que dijo pues lejos de parecerle algo celoso les parecía algo tierno pero también tonto, que le serviría para molestarlo muchas pero muchas veces

**Dejen rewiens **


	11. El beso Nightmare

-nunca entendí completamente los sentimientos, siempre solo los sentía, en realidad, la mayoría de las veces no entiendo la forma de pensar de los pony, no entiendo lo que dicen y no entiendo lo que hacen y por qué lo hacen, ¿a usted le pasa eso?-le dijo Zero cuando estaba trabajando con Celestia

-no, a veces encuentro con alguien que me engaña o miente pero lejos de eso, no-le contesto e inmediatamente volvió al trabajo

Siguieron trabajando hasta ya entrada la noche, donde cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero no esperarían como Zero amanecería o en qué estado estaba su salud.

-me siento mal-decía en su cama con un resfriado

-es obvio eso Zero-le dijo Twilight

-que vamos a hacer hoy, Celestia-le dijo Zero

-tu, quedarte en cama todo el día hasta que te recuperes, y yo sacar el trabajo del día a día- le dijo sacando a Zero de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?, yo también quiero participar, para esto me trajiste a Canterlot- le dijo algo

-tienes que recuperarte el día de hoy, y mañana ya me ayudaras-le dijo con clama

-pero te quiero ayudar, además de que no tomo medicina-le dijo con algo de capricho

-si Sombra me dijo algo así, que no tomabas medicamentos hasta en un estado crítico-contesto mirando hacia a twilight

-así que no tomare nada-le dijo con firmeza

-bueno, ocuparemos, 3 unidades de…-le dijo Celestia a Twilight mirando hacia otro lado

-sí, tres unidades de….-le contesto esta quien ya había entendido su juego

-¡agárrenlo!-le dijo Celestia a twilight y a Luna

-ahh déjenme, suéltenme-le decía Zero cuando lo agarraron

-rápido el medicamento-le decía Celestia cuando le tomo la boca

-aquí esta, ten vamos dáselo-le dijo Luna

-ummmmmmmm…. mmm-decía Zero, pero no le importo a Celestia quien vacío el contenido de toda la botella en el hocico de Zero.

-que mal sabe-decía moviendo la cabeza con desagrado

-asi te pondrás mejor-le dijo Celestia sonriendo por su acción

-princesa usted cree que es correcto su forma de dar medicamento-le dio twilight

-nahhh, así siempre eh dado el medicamento, así se lo daba a Luna y una vez también lo hice contigo-le dijo Celestia

Poco después, Zero camino por el jardín real donde, según Celestia se reunirían para comer, lo cual no le apetecía mucho a Zero, pero siguió caminando hasta perderse en los grandes jardines encontró un gran árbol, empezó a dormirse, sin querer empezó a acurrucarse en el árbol y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Ya en su sueño empezó a caminar por el castillo sin saber que estaba dormido obviamente, camino pensando que llegaría tarde a su cita con la realeza y las princesas, camino por la espesa niebla que se estaba formando, llego hasta donde debía estar la mesa, y vio una carta que decía en letras bonitas y elegantes: Siéntate y espérame.

Se sentó y frente a el llego una yegua alta y grande, oscura como la noche, con una melena y cola como si una constelación estuviera en ella, sus ojos estaban de color turquesa con iris felina.

-¿Quién eres?-le dijo

-soy nightmare moon, una vieja amiga de Luna, hace mucho que no la veo así que quiero que me ayudes-le contesto con algo de elegancia

-y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-le pregunto

-para ayudarme a volverla a ver-le contesto

-¿y qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto

-nada solo seguir hablando conmigo todas las noches o veces que duermas, querido-le dijo

-tú puedes entrar a los sueños ¿Por qué?-

-es una de las habilidades que Luna vacío en mí, quisiera devolvérselo, también quisiera tu ayuda, aunque ella está enojada conmigo creo que tú me ayudaras a juntarnos- le dijo acercándose a el

-oh bueno, yo… no se…-dijo esquivándola

-vamos ayúdame, poooorfaaaaaa, vamos y ¿hago lo que quieras?-le dijo con ojos de perro

-yo… no sé... Si esta tan enojada, no serias una molestia-le dijo

-vamos hare lo que quieras-dijo lasciva y erotismo en la voz

-yo...bueno pero ¿Qué hiciste?-le dijo sonrojado

-fui mala, muy mala, hice que se peleara con su hermana y ahora me odia-le dijo entristecida

-pero ya se reconcilió con Celestia quizá te perdone-le dijo

-entonces solo ocupo hables conmigo todas las noches que duermas-

-y ¿Cuál es el trasfondo?-le pregunto inteligentemente Zero

-ninguno, solo ocupo algo de atención para ser material otra vez, como hace muchos años, y después hablare con ella, solo ocupo tu atención Zero, me la brindarías-dijo con una sonrisa algo dudable a total disposición del pony con ojos lagrimones y cara de duda pura

Pero no pudo poner más sonrisa sincera cuando el pony le respondió afirmativamente, después apresuradamente lo saco del sueño y cuando despertó ya era de tarde y la hora de la reunión estaba cerca, camino rápidamente hasta llegar a donde se reunió la realeza, claro que no era una comida informal, era para discutir asuntos de la realeza y del gobierno, por lo cual se aburrió de inmediato, y para colmo no estaba Luna.

Llego la noche y pensando en dormir fue a su cama, empezó a soñar hasta que a lo lejos vio a nightmare moon, camino hasta ella y le hablo.

-te llamas nightmare, ¿no?-pregunto

-si, así me llamo, night viene de noche y mare de yegua, moon es luna, de ahí mi parecido con luna-le dijo

-luna me dijo que tu hacías pesadillas, ¿es cierto?-le pregunto

-si, yo y ella nos hacemos cargo de los sueños me especializo en las pesadillas y ella se especializa en los sueños de reflexión, pero ambas podemos hacer ambas cosas-le contesto perturbando al pony, pues este recordaba sus pesadillas y no quería que se repitieran

-pero nightmare significa pesadilla-le dijo asustado

-si eso significa-le dijo viendo como tenia de asustado al pobre pony

-pero no tienes porque asustarte-intento tranquilizar al pony pero poco a poco una torre del reloj empezaba a crearse para esto nightmare empezó a ver a su alrededor

-¿esto te asusta? Eh no tienes que temer Zero, yo soy nightmare moon, yo soy la duquesa de las pesadillas y yo las controlo-dijo empezando a crear energía en su cuerno y desapareciendo la pesadilla de Zero.

-¿Cómo…¿Cómo…¿Cómo…-no podía formular la oración el pony

-soy la dueña de las pesadillas, yo las controlo completamente, y yo puedo hacer que jamás las tengas de nuevo, o que las tengas toda tu vida-dijo sonriéndole

-pero Luna dijo que esa pesadilla era imposible de borrar o evadir…-lo callo con un casco

-pero yo soy nightmare, yo misma puedo ver todas las pesadillas y todos los sueños soy el poder de Luna al 100% dime si no sería malo, negárselo-dijo tapándole la boca con el casco

-tienes razón si puedes hacer eso conmigo, imagínate lo que Luna y tu pueden hacer, ahora te ayudare si tú me ayudas-le dijo dándole un casco en forma de contrato

-claro que sí y para que veas te daré algunos de mis poderes-le dijo el casco y al momento de agarrarlo se retorció sintiendo la energía oscura pero no dañina para su cuerpo junto con los poderes de un dimittian ataque especial de las princesas donde su elemento (magia-twilight, fuego-Celestia, Luna-Luna, Cadence-Amor) y aumentando el ataque especial de Zero, el amant in Tenebris.

-¿Qué…¿Qué me hiciste?-le dijo Zero siendo rodeado por algo de la energía de nightmare moon.

-solo te puse un seguro para evitar que vuelvas a tener pesadillas, así que mientras tengas mis poderes nunca tendrás pesadillas, aparte un regalo para que veas mi amistad-le dijo nightmare moon

-mmmmm... gracias-le dijo pensando

Y así se la pasaron hablando algunas horas, más bien era nightmare la que hablaba y Zero oía, como nightmare tenía poder sobre los sueños tenia el poder de modificar el tiempo en dicho mundo, sin mencionar de tener todos los poderes de Luna a su máximo poder.

-¿no hablas mucho verdad?-le dijo nightmare

-no, siempre me lo dicen-

-me gustan los callados-le susurró al oído

-ah, gracias- dijo sonrojado

-y dime Zeruuu, no ¿tienes novia?-le pregunto con algo de risa y burla en la boca

-ah, no, no la tengo- contesto volteando hacia otro lado

-y ¿eso?-

-no lo se, nunca lo eh pensado-contesto viendo a uno de los paisajes cambiantes que creaba nightmare

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vallas, pero antes de irte quisiera pedirte un favor ya que pensé las cosas mejor, todavía no le digas a Luna que estoy aquí, mejor esperamos una semana-le dijo

-ah ok-

Nightmare se despidió de el con un beso en la boca en el cual lo obligaba a besarlo, poco a poco en el beso empezó a despertarse, y la imagen de nightmare se difumino de la mente de Zero y empezaba a crearse oscuridad que después se transformó en la habitación, cuando abrió completamente los ojos se dio cuenta que Celestia estaba sacando el sol, para dar inicio a un nuevo día, después se tocó los labios, pues era su primer beso


End file.
